Double Trouble
by werecool
Summary: Suprises. People doing things that they shouldn't be doing. Ron and Hermione Slight Harry and Ginny. I suck at summeries so the stories got to be at least three times as good as it seems. Babies, a crazy vender guy, brokback mountain, HSM, and more.
1. CHapter 1

**The Decision of a Lifetime**

September first had almost rolled around again, at the burrow. Joy and sadness was in the air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were entering their 7th and last year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"RONALD WEASLEY," bellowed Mrs. Weasley, "Don't make me come up there to get you!"

Laughter erupted form the table where Harry, Ginny, Fred and George and Hermione, very red and struggling to sustain her laughter she was losing greatly, sat.

Slowly a red faced, red eared, so red in fact that he looked like fire of embarrassment, Ron emerged. This only caused the laughter to become so harsh that Harry slipped out of his chair on to the ground rolling in laughter, at which Ron himself began to laugh. It was once Ginny nearly broke her neck after falling from her chair that the laughter subsided, and was quickly replaced with worry, anxiety, and anxiousness.

Looking at her watch Mrs. Weasley jumped, "Come on dears we've got to get ready for tomorrow, so we're not late."

Everyone jumped and the hustle and bustle started up again, you could here nothing but trunks clunking, feet shuffling, stairs creaking and groaning, casually a crunch of toast. As Ron was going to get his trunk he caught Hermione's eye and his mind was instantly filled with visions of last night when they lost their virginities to one another.

Flash back:

_Ron had told Hermione to meet him in his room for a reason untold. She was in his room waiting for him soon her shirt started bothering her so she put took it off with the intentions of putting on one of Ron's shirts but never got the chance, for when he entered she didn't have either shirt on._

"_Sorry I'll come back when…well when you're dressed," he stated looking at the floor._

"_No, it's quite alright you wanted to see me, remember?" She reminded him buttoning up his **gold** shirt._

"_Is that my shirt?"_

"_It is, I hope you don't mind but it helps you put the color inside of my world."_

"_There's just something about you love I just can't quite figure out. Keep the shirt if you like, it looks good on you."_

"_So, what did you need me for?"_

"_Oh, it's just that I wanted us to spend some time together. You know before we go back to Hogwarts where it's all crowded and away with our life."_

"_Well okay, nobody else is in the house so it's far from crowded here." Suddenly Ron's breath became shallow, "I didn't mean anything by that."_

"_Oh," his breath steadied, "Because you know we could do something if you wanted us to."_

"_Ronald!"_

"_Sorry." He mumbled then looked straight into her eyes, "You know I love you and would never pressure or hurt you right?"_

"_Yeah but what is this--"_

"_And you know you can tell me anything, so if you start to feel that I'm pressuring or hurting you just let me know and I'll stop." Hermione nodded unsure as Ron kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Hermione returned the kiss and started walking towards the bed. "I take it you more than like me," he said in a serious but joking matter; unbuttoning, what was now, her shirt while she messed with his **maroon **belt. They landed_

_on his bed as her **navy** skirt fell to the ground, leaving them in nothing but their unders…_

"_Ron, Ron I'm talking to you idiot!" came a shrill familiar voice from far away._

_Curse whoever's interrupting my thoughts!_ "Ron, RON!"

He turned around, "Yeah?" It was just Ginny.

"So are you going to move or what?" she voiced.

"What?" he questioned, "Oh, yeah right," and continued on his way up the stairs. Once away from Ginny he stated to smile in a dreamy sort of way. _How pretty Hermione is well I admit that hair of hers is a bit bushy, but I like to think it's full of knowledge working as a separate brain, but she did look good with it smooth, slicked, and straight. Remember that day the Yule ball to be exact I couldn't keep my eyes off her she was just so dog-on attractive. Brainy…no, hot…maybe, Hermione…yes that describes her perfectly. But what is Hermione? Uh…Er…I've got it---_ and for the second time that day his thoughts of her were interrupted as he entered his room.

"What are you so happy about?"

_Who's it this time? Oh just Harry. _

"Oh, you know," _you idiot he'll know if you just say that_, "starting our seventh year and all." _Oh bloody hell now he defiantly knows something's up, I should just tell him, I mean Hermione'll probably tell Ginny and she'll tell Harry won't she? Yeah, quick now be fore he leaves._

"Uh, Harry." Ron said just as Harry reached the door.

"Yeah?" Harry said turning around.

"I should probable tell you this before someone else does."

"What is it mate," Harry asked sitting on his camp bed?

"Well I kind of—Hermione well— we sort of…" Ron launched into the story of how when everyone else was busy that him and Hermione got busy, and everything else he thought Harry should know about them.

Harry just sat there with a surprised-but-I-pretty-much-already-knew face. "Wow," he breathed barely over a whisper. After all it was a lot to take in.

"Don't just sit there," Ron pleaded, "say something, anything but 'wow'!"

"So, what do think about all this? Good, bad, happy, sad?"

_What is he talking about? I guess I feel happy that it was with Hermione, but sad I didn't wait until I was Older. Good that I know what it's like but bad because I wish I didn't know from experience. You're such a git! Say something already!_

"I guess all of them," he said blankly.

"Why, why happy and good?" he replied scooting forward so he could hear Ron clearer.

"Why, because," he paused thinking how to word it, "because now I know what's like to be with Hermione and not just think about anymore. You know?"

_Of course he doesn't know look at the look on his face, and if he knows about it with Ginny the whole family will kill him something even Voldamort couldn't do._

"Umm, yeah!" replied an unsure Harry, "So why do you feel bad and sad?"

"Because I didn't wait till I'm older and if someone finds out we could be done for!" he exclaimed placing his head in his hands.

"Well, that is true."

"I'm such a git, what should I do?" Ron looked up at him silently pleading.

"I think you should tell Hermione how you feel" he answered then got up and headed for the door.

"Harry."

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Thanks mate."

"Don't mention it." He said and left.

_Tell Hermione, tell Hermione! What kind of advice is that? Tell Hermione I'm gonna kill him! Tell Hermione what a git! Wait.Tell.Hermione. That's it tell Hermione I've got to tell her what I feel! Why didn't I think of something this simple? Now where did she go?_

"Hermione! HERMIONE!"He yelled_. Where is she?_

In the room to his left he heard someone moving. It was Ginny's room, _of course why didn't I think of that?_

"Hermione?" he said pushing open the door. The person inside how ever wasn't Hermione but a half dressed Ginny.

"Ron! Get out!"

"I was just looking for Hermione," he explained to the floor.

"Is that what you were yelling about?" she said pulling on her shirt, "Well she's out in the garden."

"Did-did she tell you about anything?"

"She tells me a lot of things." She said raising her eyebrows, "What exactly is the topic of our discussion?"

"Oh, never mind" he said and started to walk out the door. As he reached the door handle she spoke to him again.

"And if I did know I wouldn't tell anyone." Ginny blurted out.

"Not even Harry?"

"Not even Harry," she paused, "unless you allowed me."

"Thanks."

"My lips are sealed." She motioned closing a zipper, locking it, and throwing away the key.

"Bye, Ginny." Ron said closing the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs he remembered they were in a hurry getting their things ready for tomorrow. He ran back up stairs and dragged his trunk with loud clunks down the stairs, and stored it in the storage closet. Then made his way out to the garden. Stopping as he came to Hermione sitting on the bench, then knelled before her.

"Hey." He said placing his hand on her knee

"Hello Ron."

"How-how are you doing?"

"I'm alright," she began, "considering the details of last night"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. About how---"

"No, lets just forget about it okay?"

"I wanted to tell you how I feel, about it--- about us."

"You did? So did I, I just thought you wouldn't want to hear about it"

"What would make you think that?

"I don't know Ron." She truthfully answered shaking her head.

"Well I guess you can tell me first."

"Um…I'm not sure actually. My emotions are all jumbled up after an event like that. I just wish--I--I wish that we would have waited until we were out of school or something at least. But I'm glad we did because I." She paused, "I-I love you Ron no matter what happens."

"I love you too, you are my life, my sun, my moon; being with you makes my heart soar. I can't live without you; you're what make me complete like the last piece of the puzzle. Being with you is like kindergarten."

"Oh Ron. It's just what if something happens, what if I get pregnant? What will happen to us then? Will we-will we break-up?"

"No, I won't let that happen, because I love you way to much for something that to happen to us, to you."

"Thanks Ron." She said as she kissed him on the forehead. He watched her walk away.

_I love the way her hair sways with her hips as she walks._

**'s are quotes and such adapted from a movie, book, song, or T.V. show etc. the 1st 'You put the color inside of my world' from "Daughters" by John Mayer, 2nd 'there's something about you love I can't quite figure out' "You and Me" by Lifehouse, 3rd Quote "Being with you is like kindergarten" from High School Musical Troy to Gabriella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tramps cry tears too**

Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Weasley insisted that they go to bed early for their busy day ahead.

It was early and no one else, as far as Ron could tell, was awake. So he got up, showered, and dressed. By then he was bored so he started to throw things at Harry's sleeping and snoring figure, starting with pieces of tissues and parchment balls all the way up to bewitching a pillow to hit him on the face until he woke up.

"Ouch! Ron!"

"Get up seventh year's about to begin. Get up! Get up!" Ron's voice was energetic, "Mum's going to call up any second anyway. Besides every time you lie down I've bewitched this pillow to hit you."

"Alright, alright." He grumbled, "But you going to pay for it."

"No I'm afraid it is you that is going to pay, I'm a prefect."

"I'm shaking." Harry said sarcastically knocking his knees together running out the door just in time to dodge the pillow that Ron through at him.

Ron went downstairs to breakfast, and ran into Hermione. "Good Morning, Strawberry-'n'-cream rhino"

"Morning, Shiny fish."

They walked the rest of the way to the kitchen hand-in-hand until they came to the turn right before they entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Good Morning dears. Eat up don't want to be hungry on the train now do we?" They shook their heads then began loading their plates. Harry emerged immediately followed by Ginny shooting half angry, half approving glances Ron's way.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled, and he returned the smile.

"Come on dear's we're going to miss the train!"exclaimed a flustered Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur's loading the car!"

The entire burrow was filled with scattering, groaning stairs, and rustling of clothes. Even though this was loud, it was barely audible over the battering rain and thunder crashes coming from outside.

Soaked and panting, they sat in the car racing down the road to King's Cross Station. Arriving at 10:50, they scampered through the almost empty station so fast that they were barely noticed. Ron and Hermione broke the barrier first followed by Harry and Ginny. They walked through the crowd of people saying their good-byes, onto the train in search of an empty compartment. There weren't any, so they just shared with Neville Longbottum and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Harry," came the misty voice of Luna

"Hello."

"Have a good summer Neville?" asked Ron.

"Yes, quite enjoyable actually," he replied, "How was yours?"

Ron had to fight down his blushing._ Should I tell him? No better not he's bad enough off anyway. "_It was fun, not too eventful."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Look the rain's lightening up."

At this everyone looked at the window it was in fact lightening up out side and the sun was starting to peek from behind the gray clouds.

Looking at his watch Ron said, "We'd better go to the prefects meeting." He jumped to his feet and left the compartment, closely fallowed by Hermione and Ginny (she was chosen in their sixth year).

Harry cleared his throat, "So Luna, what did you do over the summer?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked." She started talking about _The Quibbler_. Apparently they'd found that wormtail fairy ridgebacks of Snog, don't ask, as far as Harry could tell they were very ugly, much resembling Dudley with: a goatee of slugs, pointy greenish-gray veiny wings, purple horns, short stubby orange legs and arms, and a wrinkly black body. Why anyone would want to capture or at least see it for that matter he doesn't know, and by the look on Neville's face he could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"That sounds fascinating," Neville commented as she finished.

"Oh, but it is!" At that comment the two of them started up an entirely new conversation. Harry couldn't stand this aimless conversation any longer so he excused himself for the loo. The train was oddly quiet seeing as it was this crowded. He went and came back. When he returned the trolley cart was there he bought: 66 cauldron cakes, 54 chocolate frogs, 20 cockroach clusters, 30 pumpkin pasties, and twelve vats of pumpkin juice. Harry dumped the arm full of treats on an empty seat, just as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came back giving Neville and Harry the new password. Then munched happily while they chatted.

"Enjoy." Came the voice of the Headmistress after the sorting was over.

Their golden plates filled with dishes of chicken, potatoes, biscuits, and such. Ron sat across from Hermione and Harry from Ginny; they talked as if they were with old friends (which they are). They hall was filled with laughter and chatter. After all of the announcements were made they went on their way to their dormitories, now full from their meal.

"Grape vine." Harry said as they reached the Fat lady.

With a last good night kiss to their girlfriends, Ron and Harry trudged up to their dormitory where Seamus was hanging up his posters again. Harry closed the curtains around his four-poster to change into his pajamas; Ron followed his lead. Opening up the curtains again Ron took in the whole feel of it and distinctly heard Harry mutter, "Home Sweet Home!" After awhile he could hear Neville's usual snores and people's heavy breathing.

* * *

"Ron, have you noticed how Hermione has been acting kind of unusual?" 

"Yeah it's starting to make me worried."

"Maybe you should go talk to here."

"How come everytime I start talking to you about Hermione you tell me to go talk to her. You know I tink you just don't want to talk to me."

"You caught me, why do't you go talk to your other best-slash-girl friend"

"Fine, I've been meaning to for a while anyway, I think I'll ask her to marry me soon I've bought a ring-well bracelet." he finailized leaving the dorm. And walking towards the base of the stairs leading to thegirls dorm. "Hey Hermione! Can you come out here?"

"No thanks Ron I'm fine in here"

"Please?"

"I'm really not up to much of anything right now."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't okay!"

"You're starting to worry me Hermy, you were fine two days ago on your birthday what happened?"

"Just leave me alone. Please,Ron?"

"I'll be in my dorm if you change your mind, get some rest you've been seeming a little tired latly." He heard a mumble that sounded something like 'whatever' but he couldn't be sure.

--------------------------

Hermione was in her room rocking back and forth in a corner sobbing uncontrolable.

_I'm not pregnant, just over stressed that's it. I'll wake up tomorrow and all will be well. There's no reason to tell Ron is there No. No No NO NO!I won't tell him. Although he did seem really consernd. Oh great somebody's coming Why wont anybody just leave me alone. _She stood up and wiped her eyes trying to asume a normal look about her.

"Hermione, you'll never guess what-" Ginny entered squealing but stopped upon Hermione's face. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I don't have any problems. I'm fine."

"If you say so, must just be a the toll of school."

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just going to- to um...talk to Ron. He's worried and wants to see me." She sped towards the door but Ginny grabbed her forarm.

"Please just tell me if something's bothering you."

"I can't tell you because I'm not sure but, unless you're too wierded out by your brother and my realasonship."

"No, I'm fine just don't go into any graphic details."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "On one of our last days at the burrow I was up in Ron's room and he gave me," she went to her trunk and pulled out and pulled out the gold shirt he gave her, "this gold shirt and took-he took my-my virginity and I took his too. Now I'm starting to regret it, but maybe I-Oh i don't know. Why is life so complicated huh? I knew I shouldn't have done it but I'm just so crazy in love with him I didn't have enough power to stop it. He-he said he'd stop if I told him to, but I couldn't, I just couldn't stop it. Crap it all!" She'd began to weep openly now. "I must have sickend you; and it's got to be killing Ron that i won't talk to him face to face, He was here screaming from the bottum of the stairs in front of everybody I could just tell they were sitting listening to our every word. I think I'll go talk to Ron now, I'm going to kick Harry and anyothers out, if you want him then you can sit in the common room and wait for him." She went to the door and opened it.

"Hermione, that's his favorite shirt he really loves you if he let you have it."

"Thanks," and with that she was gone. Down in the common room she was greeted by a bellowing of some sort of sound aimed towards her "Shut up all of you!" she wailed storming towards the boys dorm."All of you out! Harry you too, Ginny's waiting for you." She sighed deeply and fell back onto Ron's bed.

"So..." he said sitting next to her, "What's bothering you?"

"I can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't even know."

"When you find out will you tell me?"

"I'll have to or you'll hate me."

"Why?"

"I'm sure that you'll want to know even if it's nothing."

"Will I be the first to know?"

"Yes, not counting me."

"When do you think we'll know for sure?"

"Weeks maybe, but if I pay no attention to the signs months. I have to leave now Ron same time next week."

"Why not tommorow?"

"I don't think I can, I have a feeling that i'm going to break down in a matter of days." She sat up gave him a gently kiss and left the dorm.

----------------

_This can not be happening to me. I mean i only had sex once 'If you have sex you will get pregnant and die' I guess my dad was right._

* * *

The first month of school was gone and done. 

"Finally the weekend!" Ronbreathed out in axoustionwhen Hermione grabbed his arm and .whispered,

"We need to talk," in his ear.

"Okay." He said, took Hermione's hand, and let her lead him to an empty classroom, looked out the door then shut it and place a silencing charm on the room then turned around and said, "Ron I have something to tell you alright? So you should probably sit down."

"Ok, what is it?" he said sitting down.

"Well," she began, sitting down putting her hands in Ron's staring into his eyes to make sure he was listening I mean really listening, "I might be pregnant."

"Might so there's a cance that itwill or wont happen. If you are would it be mine?" Ron said pulling away his hands, at which Hermione jumped up and threw the closest thing to her hand at Ron's head (a sculpture of a troll, It missed).

"Of course Ronald! What am I some kind of tramp?" this remark caused Ron to get to his feet.

"Well you did have a lot of butterbeer that one night."

"What is wrong with you? Here I am telling you that I'm about to have you're baby and all you have to say is 'Is it mine and are you sure' I'll just go through his pregnancy on my own. Have this baby with Ginny's help!" she screamed spinning on her heels and stormed out the door.

_What have I done? I just let the love of my life tell me that she was going to have my baby. And I let her walk out. I called her a tramp, whore, slut, and so many other wrong and hurtful words._ He thought standing there numb staring at where a minute ago Hermione stood. _How could I have made such a situation out of our situation so fast? I mean just five minutes ago we were happy we were together and now what? Was she really going g to have our baby without me? How could she do that? Am I going to be able to take any part in my child's life? I've got to go after her._

"HERMIONE!" he screamed taking of down the now empty corridor. He rounded a corner and jumped down an entire flight of stairs. "S---! F--- you stairs!" He swore ignoring the searing pain in his legs from smacking them full-on the marble floor earning several dirty looks and responses form the portraits. _I think I know exactly where she is: Moaning Myrtles bathroom. _

**A/N That whole have sex and you'll get pregnant and die thing is from Mean Girls yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ring-like things 

"Hermione?" he wondered pushing the door open after checking that the coast was clear.

"Go--away---Ronald!" She stuttered through tears.

"Hermione, don't be like that I was just--"

"Hush up! I think you've done enough damage already!" interrupted Myrtle flying over from where Hermione was huddled, crying in a corner.

"It's alright let him talk."

"Thank you."

"Humph," grunted Myrtle soaring away angrily.

"I'm sorry Hermione it's just that I was, there's no other word for it, shocked."

"Do you think I felt? I wasn't exactly jumping with joy when I found out either."

"We'll get through this. I know we can."

"Only with you by my side."

"You weren't actually going to have it without me."

"No, then I wouldn't have someone strong to protect me from the big bad world."

"That's right. It's frightening out there."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied, "And that's why I'm about to ask you this. Hermione?"

"Yes Ron." He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked seriously reaching into his pocket and pulling out a navy, gold, and maroon bracelet, "It's not a ring or anything fancy but it'll represent something notice the colors?"

"Yes," she said blushing, " and of course I'll marry you."

Ron gave Hermione a passionate kiss. Pulling away from each other they smiled.

"Lets go."

"Okay, but remember we wont tell anyone until we're certain."

"I know," he said taking Hermione's hand in his, "Let's go hot stuff."

They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. Sitting down next to Harry and Ginny who were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice anything not even if the sky was falling. Although they did move slightly when Ron put ice down the backs of their shirts. Finishing their dinner, they left for the empty room that they left their books in, then headed for the common room. Arriving they went to get their bags. Seeing as everyone was still at dinner the common room was remotely empty and their usual table was cleared. Ron pulled out his Divination homework where he had to write how the alignment of the stars with the planets affects the way he will live his life.

They'd been working for half-an-hour when Harry and Ginny came through the portrait hole. _Wow I don't believe it even the stars knew something like this would happen! Although I could be doing this wrong, I mean how would the stars now that I would be in big trouble by time I turned eighteen? I says that "you will have the love of you life and a little one who's half like them and half you" it's in the stars. Wow, I'm dead! Hermione was right. How would we tell our parents?_

"What is it Ron?" asked a concerned Hermione placing her hand on his, seeing the despair in his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm alright just this homework."

"If you say so," she said as though she didn't really believe him drawing away her hand, "now bet you wish you would have dropped it like me."

"Dropped what?" asked Ginny coming over.

"Divination." answered Ron.

"Still bugging us about that are you?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, and I think my decision was wise."

"Okay, Hermione you're the wisest of them all"

"About time you realized that Harry."

"What's that mean?" asked Ginny reading over Ron's shoulder.

"Nothing." He replied rolling up his parchment.

Harry and Ginny sat down, and then they too started the endless cycle that was homework. An 8 ¾ in. potions essay on why you should never mix grundleworms with frantskie, assigned after Neville had a which caused his cauldron to explode spraying all the Slytherins surrounding him with an acid (all Gryffindors had learned to stay away from him while preparing potentially dangerous potions); 10in. essay from history of magic about how giants are affected by wizards and witches; Care of Magical Creatures study the proper way to approach a wild fire-breathing stinging dugernuts hare (we're too afraid to ask why). That's they could remember.

It was about mid-night by time they finished their homework. Up in the Boy's dormitory Ron lay looking up at his canopy. _Wait it's the weekend, so why did I do all my homework tonight? I still have until Sunday._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pillows of Truth**

_Hmm…should I bewitch this pillow to hit Harry again? Or should I make it hit Neville I mean I'm the first one up. Yeah I—_his thoughts were interrupted by an extremely over-large and over-stuffed pillow colliding into the side of his head. _What the?_ It hit him again _Harry!_ He rolled over to see Harry with his wand out and aimed at the pillow. CRASH!

"Stop that!"

"What? I'm an innocent bystander."

"Yeah right, hand over the wand."

"Alright." He handed over the wand.

Smack! The pillow hit him again Ron sat up with a start. Across from him sat Neville smiling with wand in hand. WHAM the pillow hit him, hard!

"Cut it out!" he bellowed!

"Alright, alright." Said a calm Neville, putting down his wand.

"I told you I was an innocent bystander."

"Are not you put me up to it!"

"True but you didn't have to do it," Harry turned to Ron, "I told you you'd pay."

"So? You think that was pa--"

"Let's go down to breakfast," cut in Neville.

They got dressed then started their descend to the Great Hall; reaching the Common Room they heard footsteps behind them, turning around they saw Hermione and Ginny come from their dormitory.

"Hey mind if we join you?" Hermione asked.

"No problem" answered Neville, "we're just going to the Great hall."

Walking along the 5th floor corridor they ran into Luna. Why not let her join their little group? I mean everyone else was. If fact they were, Colin and Dennis Creavy had joined in along with: Dean, Seamus, and Lavender Brown. By the time they reached the Great Hall their knot of people could barely fit through the doors. They sat by each other talking, gossiping, reminiscing, and joking around with each other.

Harry and Ginny went away to the common room.

Hermione, who hadn't eaten very much, rushed out of the Great Hall into the nearest Girls Lavitory where she sped into the nearest stall and vomited over and over again. After a few thoughts of consideration Ron made sure the coast was clear and followed the sounds of reaching to find Hermione knelling in over the toilet. He strolled over and pulled the hair out of her face, "What's wrong love?"

"It's morning si-si---" She bent over a spewed again, "morning sickness."

"Oh, for a second I thought you'd been poisoned. What's morning sickness?" he added has she got sick twice more.

Hermione breathed after she'd washed out her mouth and her face and hands, "Come on Ronald," taking his hand.

_We're in the library. What's she looking for? We already finished our homework. How long has there been a section for only sixth and seventh years? Look at all the books,_

"Here Ron read this," Hermione said thrusting an open book in his arms.

_'Morning sickness: early-morning nausea and vomiting; a frequent symptom of pregnancy in the early months' _He closed the book, nodded at Hermione pretending he understood then began looking around _Wow! What the- Oh, Bloody Hell! Parenting books. Even worst body books. THE HORROR! THE HORROR! SHIELD YOUR EYES! SHIELD YOUR EYES! RUN, YOU MUST RUN!_

Feeling the tug at her arm Hermione turned around, "Ron, we need to know about this."

Ron stopped trying to get away and looked into Hermione's eyes, "Are--are you saying that I'm going to be a-a father?" He asked slowly in a stutter.

"Well yes." Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted "Ron, Ron are you alright?" there was no response, "Oh god Ron, Ron." She knelled down by him and put his head on her knees with her hands underneath it, she could feel something wet she retracted her hand and looked at her finger tips to see blood on them, "No, Ron. Help, Help! Oh god please don't die, **help**!" hearing her calls help immediately came from the two other couples in the row, one of which went to get Madame Pince, the librarian. The male from the other group asked what house Hermione was from then ran to fetch Professor McGonagall while his partner knelled beside Hermione and tried to comfort her.

"Professor McGonagall!" he yelled running down the halls, "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL" he bellowed with more urgency. All along the corridor as he ran doors opened to see what the ruckus was. Winded he came to the staff lounge and he began knocking franticly. Breathing hard to catch his breath the door was yanked open.

"May I help you Mr. Heartily?" came the cold oily voice of Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor, is the headmistress here?"

"I'm sorry to say that she is not I not."

"Oh well, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"I am too because that's 70 points off Hufflepuff."

"I should be going now."

"Yes you should."

Once the door had again shut Harold "the muffinless" Heartily began running down the corridors to Professor McGonagall's office yelling his call. As he turned the corned towards her office the door opened and he darted in. Standing on his haunches to catch his breath the Professor immediately began demanding what the meaning of this was.

"It's your student Ronald Weasley, he's just got some-some news, and he fainted and hit his head badly on the floor in the library. They're taking him to the hospital wing, Professor"

"What type of news did he receive?"

"I think it better you hear it from him."

"Yes well thank you for in forming me, once you've caught your breath would you be so kind as to fetch Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottum and tell them to report to the Hospital wing?"

"Yes, Professor." She went to see about her pupils and he went on his way to the Gryffindor common room but luckily didn't need to guess the password because as he came to the portrait hole Harry and Ginny were coming out. "Harry." Harry turned around

"Yes? Harold right?"

"That's me, Professor McGonagall told me to send you Miss. Weasley here and a Mr. Longbottum to the Hospital wing."

"Thank you for telling us, but why the hospital wing?" Ginny questioned.

"Your brother." was his response as he took Ginny's hand and led her to the Hospital wing as Harry went back in to get Neville.

"They said to get me?" asked Neville.

"Yes so come on."

"It must be pretty serious to ask for me. I mean they never want me for anything." Neville ranted on and on to himself since Harry wasn't listening to a word he said.

Finally they reached the Hospital wing Ginny was sitting next to a heavily head bandaged Ron grasping his hand, and Hermione was sobbing silently and whispering into Ron's ear. Neville and Ron grabbed a chair and sat around him they waited there all day, Neville went to get them something to eat on from dinner returning with some chicken, bread and a gallon of Pumpkin juice, but nobody felt much like eating. Madame Pomfrey removed them from the hospital wing saying there was no use sitting around to stare at an unconscious person. Slowly dragging their feet they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common room and went immediately to bed now thoroughly depressed. They woke up the next morning and headed straight for the hospital wing. Where Ron's unconscious body was laying on his bed in an upright sitting position there was one chair sitting next to the bed and a vase for flowers which Hermione had a lovely bouquet of. Rushing over to his side Hermione placed the flowers and began whispering things in his ear about school, what to expect, how Snape might poison them all with Neville's potion…Neville overheard that last part and was deeply astonished and humored so he mumbled something about going to find Luna. After an hour Harry got up and said he couldn't take it anymore and went to clear his head. Leaving only Ginny and Hermione, this fact became aware to Hermione as she immediately stopped talking to Ron and looked at Ginny._ Should I tell Ginny? Or should I wait until Ron wakes up. If he wakes up, no don't think like that he will live. He will. I think I might hint something to her. Yes, That's it hint._

"Hermione."

"Yes"

"Is there something going on between you and Ron?"

"Like what?"

"Did you break up with him or something?" she paused a minute, "I mean it couldn't be more drastic than that. Could it?"

"No of course not. Depending what you mean by drastic, you see me and Ron's relationship goes a lot deeper than that so we'll be able to work it out it's others we need to worry about." She thought a minute, "but I will tell you this it deals with what happened between him and me this summer."

"Okay, I guess you'll tell me when you're ready right?"

"Of course we will."

"Thanks." Said Ginny then she too was gone.

Hermione couldn't think of any thing else to say, so she kissed him on the cheek and muttered, "Good-bye for now love."

Ron had been out for one month already, his parents had been notified, and if he was going to be out for another week he was to be moved to Saint Mungo's. The thing that Hermione had been dreading was true. She was 100 pregnant! Hermione took notice but not much of anyone else did, because she could still fit into her robes and only looked as though she'd gorged her self in food as a friend. Although a couple of students had said something about letting herself go because of Ron's predicament. Missing all of this homework Ron was going to be up for ever trying to finish it. Daily Hermione would stop by to say things to Ron just how she was feeling and what happened in class that day. It was the final day before he was to be sent to Saint Mungo's if he didn't wake up. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George had stopped by earlier and were now gone leaving Harry, Ginny, Neville, and of course Hermione were sitting around his bed that day. Again Hermione was whispering into Ron's ear, on this Friday evening.

"_Ronald. Oh please don't die. It's just a scratch. I need you, this baby I'm carrying need's you don't leave us. I was thinking we could tell my parents first seeing as they're a little less violent and might understand better than if we tell your parents first. I mean can you imagine the look on your moms face, "Hello mom just thought I should stop by and tell you Hermione's pregnant with my baby and we're keeping it," _She whispered to Ron in his ear so only they could hear.

Ron let out a feeble laugh-hacking cough, and smiled turning in Hermione's direction. "Hey angel, do you really think I should say it like that?" he said weakly.

"No Ron." She answered flinging herself on him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ron you're such a git! Giving us a scare like that," voiced Ginny.

"I'd thought you had died or something," said Neville.

"What I want to know is how'd you hit your head that badly." Inquired Harry

"Just fainted is all."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Shock."

"What kind of shock," asked Neville?

"The kind you suffer after receiving good life changing news," at this Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked from him to Hermione.

"You've got to tell us more than that."

"Not just now, I've got to let it set in."

"Alright, I'm going to tell Mum you're awake."

"Mum's here, how long have I been out?"

"Of course your mom's here, you've been out for five weeks now another day and you were to be sent to Saint Mungo's." answered Harry.

Neville got up and left to tell everyone with Ginny, and Harry went to get butterbeers to celebrate leaving; once again, just leaving Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry I just fainted like that"

"It's alright Ron, I nearly passed out when I found out myself."

"Are you ok, how about the baby?"

"We're fine Ron the important thing is that you're conscious," She paused.

"What is it Hermione? You can tell me."

"It's nothing I just think that some people are suspicious now that I've slightly lost my figure."

"Don't worry about that my love you still look like an angel to me." This caused Hermione to blush slightly.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. "Love you."

"I love you more than air." This made Hermione blush ever more.

"Oh Ronald." Shrieked an overjoyed Mrs. Weasley coming over to her youngest son, "I was so worried don't ever do something like that again." She added squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Mum, I can't breath!"

"Sorry dear." She said letting go just as Fred and George entered.

"Oh, ickle Ronniekins we were so worried how could you do that to you're favorite siblings?" they teased dumping an armload of sweets and tricks on his lap each.

Harry entered with a crate of butterbeers fallowed by Ginny, Neville, and Luna, "Let's get this party started!" they yelled in unison. They'd been partying for an hour when Madame Pomfrey ushered them out saying that he needed his rest. "Oh, but he's been resting for over a month just five more minutes," Ginny wined.

"Oh, all right but only five minutes." They cleaned up quickly then began bombarding Ron with questions.

"How'd you bump your head?"

"Why were you so shocked?"

"What kind of news?"

"Is Hermione pregnant?" At this Hermione slipped out unnoticed.

"Can I eat this?"

"What's going on?"

_How could Ginny possibly know that Hermione was Pregie? I didn't wait here to be attacked. Where did Hermione get off to? I didn't get to say goodnight. She's probably preparing her speech of how we're going to tell our parents, wow she's smart. How should we tell mum? It should probably before Christmas break sometime around Thanksgiving. Their three-month anniversary of it should be alright or maybe you won't be able to tell more than you can now once the first trimester ends. But we should definitely tell them by the six-month term about five months so that they'll go easier on her seeing as it is their grandchild. Who am I kidding we'd better go to Professor McGonagall tomorrow if I'm allowed to leave the Hospital wing but, then again she'll most likely need to see me about the make-up work so we could kill two birds with one stone. Yeah, tomorrow then._

"Ron are you even listening to us?" at this Ron directed his attention towards his ambushing party, "Just answer me this, what is going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley, luckily Madame Pomfrey saved Ron from answering her by ushering them all out. Just before she closed the door he could she Hermione blow him a kiss, this erased everything else from his mind it was just him, Hermione, and the baby. Thoughts of her filled his dreams the whole night through.

When he awoke Madame Pomfrey came over, re-bandaged his head, gave him a potion to drink then told him once he was dressed that he could go, and that Professor McGonagall wanted to see him. Quickly he got dressed in the privacy of the curtains drawn around his bed. Then he bolted up to the Gryffindor common room taking the stairs three at a time. As he came through the portrait hole he saw a fiery red-head emerging from the Girl's Dormitory. "Ginny!"

"Ron, I see that you're felling better. Now about that question I asked you."

"Only time will tell you that, or Hermione. Could you get her for me?"

"Sure." Walking up to the seventh year dormitory; now abandon besides Hermione standing sideways in front of a "magic" mirror that was currently showing her what she would look like at the end of her first trimester, which was another 4pounds to her weight and 5inches to her already 2inch bigger waist returned, she knocked. _Oh boy, who could that be? I hope it's not another person coming around to asked peculiar questions again. I don't think I can handle this secret much more. With Ron in the hospital wing, I don't have anyone to talk to._ "Hermione?" said a faint voice from nowhere, "Hermione are you there? It's me Ginny."

Hermione took one last look in the mirror she strode over to the door and open it, "Hello Ginny."

"Um Hermione are you alright? I know that's been hard for the past month."

"No I'm—I'm fine. Really." She finalized more trying to convince herself then Ginny, as the made their way out the dormitory. Upon seeing Ron Hermione rushed down the stairs and Ron gave her a flying-spinning hug. Ron waved good-bye to Ginny, grabbed Hermione's hand leading her to Professor McGonagall's office.

**The in this chapter is a definition from _The new Lexicon Webster's Dictiona__ry of the English language. If you were wondering a flying-spinning _hug is when you rush down to somebody and when they hug you your feet don't touch the ground so they start spinning around.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plans**

"Ron, where are we going?"

"To see Professor McGonagall."

"Are we going to tell her about our," she stopped to think of the right word, "predicament."

"Yes, and she asked for me."

"She asked for me too."

"She did. You don't think… she knows do you?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't keep it a secret any longer."

"What do you mean?" he stopped and looked at her.

"What I mean Ron," she said lowering her voice to barely over a whisper, "is that I'm pregnant that just isn't going to go away, eventually it will show and the secret won't be able to contain itself. You know this school. Once someone finds out it'll spread faster than wildfire. What will they think of me? Of us?"

"It doesn't matter what everyone thinks, because I love you with all my heart. The baby too."

"That's good to know." She said and gave him a hug

"You know," he teased, "in two months we wont be able to hug this close."

"Oh, Ron" she said playfully punching him in the arm as a wave of nausea came over her and she rushed into the nearest lavatory. Ron rushed after her, he entered the lavatory and assumed his post holding up her hair. When she was through she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face and hands.

"Alright there love?" he asked concerned she nodded feebly and they then carried on their way.

They stopped and looked at each other once they reached her door. "So we're going to do this?" he questioned Hermione she nodded, "Don't need to vomit anymore do you?" she simply shrugged and he knocked.

"Come in," said the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Slowly Ron opened the door and entered fallowed closely by Hermione. Shutting the door they took their seats.

"I believe there is something we need to discuss? But before we get to that, I need to know how you plan to make-up all of this work. Although some of the teachers have offered to forget the whole thing, do to your position."

"Well, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were planning on helping me catch-up."

"Do you feel confident with that decision?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"Now that that matter's settled, I believe that you two," she said pointing from Ron to Hermione, "have 'life changing news' that I should know about?"

"Yes Professor we should tell you that-that I'm pre-pregnant with Ron's baby." Stuttered Hermione.

"And we're keeping it." He added.

"Very well then," she turned to Hermione, "How long have you known?"

"About-well since the day Ron fainted, we were going to come tell you but Ronald sort of cracked his head open and went unconscious."

"Am I right in guessing your parents don't know about this?"

"Well no but, we had other things on our mind." Ron said touching the last few bandages on his head.

"That's true and we wanted to tell them together."

" I can see your reasons, but it's better you tell them sooner rather than later."

"I was thinking that if you couldn't tell more than you can now at Christmas break we could wait until February but if you could tell we'd tell them around Thanksgiving so my mum will go easier on us being in a giving mood and all, which is about one month. Is that alright with you Hermione?"

"Yes, but when did you think of all this?"

"When everyone was attacking me with questions last night."

"Ron if you wouldn't mind stepping outside I wanted to discuss some things with Miss. Granger here."

"Sure," said Ron standing up and going outside.

"So Miss. Granger when did you find out you were late?"

"September 8th exactly one month a week and two days ago."

"When did you tell Mr. Weasley?"

"The two days after that I told him I might be pregnant, and then the day after that I took him to the Parenting section of the library he was wondering why we were there so I simple told him 'We need to know about this' then he said 'Are you saying that I'm going to be a father' then I replied 'Well yes' he passed out and here we are."

"You are aware of the changes your body's going through?"

"Yes I went back to the library and read about what to expect and everything."

" I have a feeling the you're going to tell Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley."

"Yes we are tonight." she finalized

"Could you tell me if you and Mr. Weasley have any intensions of getting married?"

Hermione nodded and showed the professor he engagement bracelet "I know it's not much but Ron gave it to me after he proposed; I was thinking we could get married after the baby was born then I could have the prefect figure for my wedding dress…. Professor, are there maternity robes?"

"So glad you asked me that," she replied standing up and walking over to her wardrobe closet, "We just got these new robes in that make it look as though you're as small as could be for those who don't want anyone to know and then there are the regular robes that are school robes then there is also a pair that automatically cleans it's self, expands with you, as a bonus it changes to the fabric you're thinking of." She held them up, "Which one do you want?"

"I'm not sure maybe I'll bring Ginny by later and she can help me choose then,"

"Alright if that's all you're free to go now." Hermione stood to go, "Oh Miss. Granger congratulations, and think about the name."

"We will." She said and walked out. At the sound of the door opening Ron stopped pacing.

"How did it go?"

"Fine she offered to give me some cloths but I said that I'd be back with Ginny later."

"Ok." Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Off to tell the fellow few."

They went to the Great Hall to eat they sat down next to Harry and Ginny. They ate. Ron told Harry that he had something to tell him, and Hermione told Ginny that she'd like her to meet her in her dormitory. All four of them rose and went off to their dormitories.

"What is it Hermione"

"Well—"

--------

"Harry something's happen."

"What is it?"

----------

"I'm pregnant"

-----------

"How'd this happen?"

--------------

"Remember I told you it had something to do with what happened between us."

-------------

"I told you what happened over the summer."

"I didn't think it only took once."

---------

"It only takes one try."

"I figured that's what happened. I thought you were pregnant, I just wasn't sure."

---------------

"So that's why she's moodier than usual."

"Yeah what are we going to do?"

-------------

"We're getting married after the baby is born."

"When will that be?"

-------------

"Eight months then?"

--------------

"Around May. How lovely a spring wedding."

"Yeah and I want you to be the god-mother."

-------------

"Wow the god-father. Just like in the mafia?"

"What?"

"It's a muggle thing."

-----------

"Do I get any special maternal powers?"

----------

"Harry you're an idiot you don't get special powers that's only the movies"

"Right and this is just a story not a fairy tale."

-----------

"So Hermione what are you going to name the baby?"

----------

"A name, does it really need a name?"

----------

"Something with meaning."

-------------

"Alright but if it's a boy can it be named after his loyal god-father?"

"Of course not it'll get confusing."

"Does this job come with guns?"

"What?"

"A gun, it's made of metal and shoots bullets, they're round and full of gunpowder, which can kill you or give you some major harm if you get hit."

"Of course not the kid could shoot an eye out or die!"

"Just asking. We've got to protect ourselves."

"Harry you're a wizard use your wand!"

"Right, almost forgot about that."

---------------

"Just call me auntie Ginny."

----------------

"I am the god-father." He said in his lamest most mystifying voice, " I made an offer that you couldn't refuse."

"You've been watching way too many muggle movies."

"I know."

-----------------

"Does that mean Harry's the god-father?"

"Yes, and Neville's the back-up god-father, then next in line is Fred and George with joint custody."

"Long line."

"Although this might only last until you, because that's probably what's best for the child. Let's get the boy's and tell Neville, he's the ring barer." They left the dormitory and headed towards the common room.

"Hey my love." Said Ron as he and Harry too came into the common room.

"Congratulations." Said Harry giving Hermione a hug.

"I'm an aunt," Ginny whispered is Ron ear. Seeing as more people were coming in through the portrait hole, including Neville.

"What's going on guy's?" asked Neville. Hermione and Ron lead him to the couch.

"Neville we have something to tell you."

"We're having a baby, well in realization I am but still."

"Congrats!" he said shaking Ron's hand and giving Hermione a hug.

"That's not all. We're getting married. Can you believe it I'm going to be a Bride."

"Well best wishes then." Said Neville slightly disappointed, getting up to leave.

"Wait we haven't told you the best part. You're going to be the Ring barer. You would be my best man but I don't want to put all that pressure on you. So you have the most important job of them all."

"Really, you trust me to keep track of the rings, the most important part of the wedding?"

"Yes Neville and you can't change me mind."

"Ronald use proper English!"

"Alright."

"Just this one last thing, this is a secret and you're letting me in on this?"

"Of course, we're friends and I mean we've **only** shared the same dorm since first year."

"Thanks," He said getting up and walking away.

"Ginny come on I promised McGonagall that you'd help me."

"Coming Hermione!" she said joining her and leaving through the portrait hole.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well she has a selection for us to choose from."

"I think you should get the normal school robes," said Ginny after they'd had a look at the selection.

"But then everyone will know. What will they think of me?"

"It doesn't matter what others think. I mean with Ron, Harry, Neville, and I at your side who cares? We don't and you shouldn't either."

"You're right. Forget them!"

"Don't forget three of us are prefects."

"Miss. Granger which one do you pick?"

"I'd have to agree with Ginny."

"Alright, well when those get a little to snug come see me and I'll fix you up. Also I'd like to see you every three weeks for a check-up."

"Yes Professor, um-can I bring Ron or Ginny with me?"

"I don't see why not Miss. Granger."

"Thanks. Good-bye Professor." They chorused.

**Sorry nothing to add to this chapter, but…Stay gold. Oh and I just relized that Britts don't celebrate Thanksgiving...Oh well Not my problem:-) :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Check-ups and traditions begin. 

"Come on Ginny."

"Let's go see if the boy's are in the mood to go for a game."

"Yes, let's" the said hooking their elbows together an skipping down the abandon halls. Skidding to a halt in front of the portrait hole, "Whoa!" she exclaimed grabbing her slightly over-large stomach.

"Are you alright?" a concerned Ginny questioned spinning around.

"Yeah, dizzy. I shouldn't---do that."

"Are you sure, I mean could go get Ron or something?"

"Not--necessary."

"Why?" Ginny questioned hearing a faint 'I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?' and "You're Beautiful" echoing in the corridor.

"Because him---rounding corner."

"How can you tell?"

"He's been singing the same list of lullabies and love songs when he thinks that nobody's listening since he came to," Sure enough it was Ron coming.

At the site of Hermione red faced and breathing uncontrollably, the joy was wiped from his face, "Hermione are you alright? What's wrong? Should I get McGonagall?"

"No Ronald--I'll be fine. Just make sure--make sure I don't skip--anymore alright?"

"What? Oh sure skipping, no. Got it. It's stored in my brain at the part of things not to forget with Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

"Will-will you give--that up?"

"No it's a prized memory of my childhood Hermione."

"What--about me?"

"You're about 60 of the brain cells that I use."

"I'll--I'll take that as a compliment."

"Think I've got a song, our song."

"What is it?"

"I don't remember right now, but I will tell you later."

"Well seeing as you two have things to talk about I was wondering, if you would like to play some Quidditch. If it's a yes go get your broom, and I'll go ask the others."

"Oh boys," Ginny said, approaching Harry and Neville in the common room, they turned around, "I was just wondering I you wouldn't mind playing a little game of quittich? Neville, you could sit in the stands and keep Hermione here company."

"I don't see why not."

"She seems to have made an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Would you cut out that mafia stuff already!" Ron pleaded going up to their dormitory behind Harry. Ginny too went to get her broom. They returned in almost nothing flat.

It was unusually dark to be 3:00 P.M. They strolled down the lawn towards the fields where most of them felt at home. Neville and Hermione went to find a nice seat where they could see the entire field without a turn of the head. As Hermione sat down she sighed.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, it's just that I wish it hadn't happened this way. You know?"

"Yeah."

"It's not that I don't love him it's just that we're just so-so--"

"Young?"

"That's it"

"I know that you both had plans for the future that didn't include a baby at this age but it's not all that bad. I mean think about it. This baby is a token of your love to each other."

"Good point but-it's just that- wait-" Hermione stopped to think, "I knew this would happen eventually. I just never though it would be like this."

"It's fate Hermione, Ron said it's in the stars."

"I thought that he said it was just his--. Ohhh, so that's what he meant when he said 'No, I'm alright just this homework' after I asked him 'Is something wrong?' at least he was being truthful."

"Things happen for a reason."

"I know things do but why now? Why?"

"Fate."

"How come when ever it seems bad it's fate and if it's going to be good it's luck?"

"I don't know but it is."

"I think we should make this a regular thing coming here and playing quittich." She said leaning on Neville.

"Yeah, sitting here is like an escape from the rest of the world."

"Unless the Slytherins are here."

"What?"

Hermione pointed towards the opening of the quittich pitch, "They're here."

"Weasel I didn't know you were good of the ground shouldn't you be off begging or something?"

"I didn't know that slime balls like you could get even uglier." Ron yelled back.

"Running out of insaults?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Harry commented landing with the rest of them.

"'Ey Potter." Draco spat in his gressy voice.

"Playing catch?" sneered Crabbe. Just then Hermione and Neville emerged from the stands.

"Ah I see you brought the mud-blood."

Ron took a step towards Malfoy. _How dare that slime ball say that to the woman carrying my baby? He of all people should be talking. Let me at him let me at him! _Ginny stepped between them, "Come on let's go. We don't need to be dealing with this slime-ball."

"Is your sister fighting your battles for you now?"

"Leave him alone Ron and let's go there are more important things to deal with."

Ron looked at Hermione and nodded in understanding, then just walked away. _She's right Hermione is more important than killing slime. Bedsides I need to be a father to this baby._

"Now Ms. Granger if you would just sit down"

"This feels so weird you know? To be supporting another life."

"It might seem overwhelming right now but soon you'll get used it." The professor said helping Hermione onto the examination table.

"So," Ron said from the shadows of the room, "How's this work?"

"Well I just press down on her stomach lightly in a few places and that'll help me get an idea of how far along Hermione is."

"Alright, I'll just sit over here."

They sat there for a half-hour McGonagall pressing on Hermione's stomach occasionally giving a nod or interesting whisper, Ron whistling his usual assortment of songs sending loving glances Hermione's way, Hermione laying anxiously awaiting for the news at the end.

"I think I've prodded enough. If you'd sit over there by Mr. Weasley. It'll take me about ten minutes to analyze this information."

"Ron, a little help," pleaded Hermione, whose stomach was now too large to sit up on her own.

"Sorry." Apaligized Ron getting and helping Hermione up, "You can have my chair the armrest might help you to stand up."

"My, my, my!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"What!" asked Ron and Hermione in unison.

"I don't think there will be many more than cheek-ups given by me. You'll be ready for a sonogram, soon."

"Really? A sonogram, so we'll get to see the baby?"

"Yes you will."

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered barely audible.

"If you don't mind, come back next Hogsmede weekend. The specialist at Saint Mungo's will be available then."

"Thanks professor," Hermione said standing up with little trouble. "Come on Ron."

"So you're ready for a sono…ersomethingoranothere?" Ron asked, not for the first time.

"Sonogram."

"Right so that is what parse?"

"It's a machine."

"That does what exactly?"

"You rub my stomach with this jelly."

"Grape?"

"No it doesn't have a flavor, I don't think."

"What do they rub the jelly on with?"

"A Sort of microphone thing, shaped like a spoon. Then the picture shows up and you can hear the heart beat."

"Where?"

"Through the monitor and speakers."

"So, stop me if I'm wrong, they take this jelly and rub on your stomach with a giant spoon-microphone thingy. Then a picture of inside your… you know…"

"Uterus?"

"Yeah that, where the baby is and you can hear it's heart beat?"

"You got it right, well except for the spoon thingy part."

"I've heard that the picture's not very clear and that quittich is better."

"And here I was thinking we were going to have a perfectly mature conversation."

"Come on, you're talking to me remember?"

"Right I almost forgot."

"Hermione I think we should tell our parents."

"You're right, I think we've put it off long enough. I had my first check-up two days ago."

"Let's go first thing in the morning."

"Okay, I'll owl my parents and tell them I'll be home tomorrow so they aren't surprised when we floo in."

"We'd better get some sleep Saturday's going to be rough, my mum can be very assertive."

"You mean tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good-night."

**When Hermione and Ron are talking about the sonogram that idea was adopted from my friend Shelby Wall. The when ever it's good it's luck and when it's bad it's fate is from Down to Earth it's a movie with Chris Rock.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Going to be a Grandma!**

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Come in Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley too."

"We think it's time to we tell our parents."

"Very well. Today?"

"Yes."

"Who's parents are you telling first?"

"Mine, we figured that they'd give us the confidence we need to approach Ron's mum."

"I can see your reasoning. Shall we leave now? We can floo to Miss. Granger's house and apparate to Mr. Wesley's."

They left through the fireplace in McGonagall's office. Emerging into a lovely blue room with elegant furniture of cream and royal blue, end tables of mahogany, curtains patterned in clouds. (Hermione said this was her affect. When she was little she go her hands on spray can with white paint and got it on the curtains because she thought they looked nice an reminded her of the sky when it was rainy out.)

"Professor, you can go in my room it's up the stairs second room on the right."

"Good luck to both of you." She said on her way up the stairs.

"So where are your parents?"

"They should be in the den. Come on." She answered leading Ron to the big oak doors down the hall. "Ron maybe you should go in first to tell them the situation before I go in."

"No, you can pull me in the room when the ask 'who's the father', because you know that they will."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and added, "here I go," as he pushed her into the room.

"Hermione!" They exclaimed before they fainted

"Not again, this is the second time someone's passed out after they found out I was pregnant." She exclaimed fanning her parents.

"Do you need some help?" flooded in Ron's voice from the hall.

"No, I think they're coming to."

"Hermione we raised you right, where did we go wrong?" questioned the dad since her mom sat there flabbergasted.

"Don't blame you selves; it's not your fault.

"My sweet, sweet Hermione how did this happen?" asked her dad leading her to a chair.

"Well for starters I had sex and got pregnant."

"Didn't you use protection?" asked her mom finally finding her voice

"Well no, we were sort of-er-caught in the moment."

"When did this happen?"

"August 29th."

"When did you find out?"

"September 22nd."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were scared. Afraid of what you might think."

"Who is the other person in this us?"

"Here he is," said Hermione standing up (with difficulty) and walking towards the door,

"Come on."

"No" said the voice of a gangly red-head in the hall.

"We already planed this out just come on."

"Okay."

"Ronald Weasley. The father of my baby." She announced proudly.

"You you're the on who knocked-up my daughter?"

"I wouldn't put it in those words but yes. I had sex with your daughter and got her pregnant."

"Are you going to assume all responsibility for your actions."

"Yes I will."

"Well all I have to say is…Congratulations!" cheered the dad, to much relief to Ron and Hermione.

"Now don't let them off the hook that easily. What we must know is if you two are planning on getting married."

"Yes we do," said Hermione unknowingly rubbing her belly, "after the baby is born."

"Late spring or early summer then?"

"Yes."

"Darn our daughters the bride."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is financially."

"So glad you approve!" Hermione shouted over her parents bickering.

"We'll just be going!" Ron bellowed though it was no use as they could barely hear him.

"That went very well."

"It's just a shame all that is about to end."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that my mum is nowhere near that understanding."

"Yes but don't you think she'll be glad you're being responsible?"

"No. Not in a million years."

"There is some hope right?"

"Yes, just not very much."

"Argh! Professor how long have you been standing there?"

"Since I heard the congratulations."

"Well I guess it's time we leave and go to my house. Mum should have noticed that my hand on the clock is no longer at school, though lately it never is."

"To the burrow."

'sigh'

"No use standing around her waiting for the time to pass."

"Yeah mum'll be waiting."

"MUM! I'm home!"

"RONALD WESLEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Mr. Weasley, I'll leave you and Miss. Granger alone to deal with this."

"Okay." He whispered as Mrs. Wesley came thundering into the kitchen.

"What have you done?"

"Mum if you would just calm down I have something important to tell you."

"What is it? You haven't been expelled have you?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Hermione's pregnant."

"So that's her problem."

"No you don't understand, she's pregnant with my child."

"NO!"

"Sorry mum, but it's true."

"This can't be." She said standing up and heading towards the cabinet.

"Mum what are you doing? That's where you keep the glass."

"I know that." She spat back angrily. She grabbed a very large glass and turned towards Hermione, "You! You did this. You and your little brainy self. You seduced my son, my youngest son!" she bellowed throwing the glass at her it missed but she began to grab even more things forks, plates, glasses, even a knife (it was extremely dull luckily), "You've destroyed his life! You-you slut you-"

"Now wouldn't be the best time to tell you were keeping it would it?"

"WHAT! You're keeping it! You can't do that do you know what people with think?" she bellowed seizing more things: salt shakers, glasses, and ceramic teapots!

"PROFESSOR GET HERMIONE OUT OF HERE!" Ron bellowed. Professor McGonagall rushed down the stairs (half-way up) grabbed Hermione 'round the waist, with extreme difficulty, and dragged her up to Ginny's room (Hermione couldn't go the rest of the way) _She's going to get us killed._

"Please mom just try and understand! That's the woman, my fiancé, the mother of your grandchild, Hermione who you've known forever. That you were trying to kill!" Ron shouted seeing his mom getting closer to the steak knives.

"I understand…"

The sounds of smashes and shouting could be heard in Ginny's room where Hermione and McGonagall sat on the bed.

"That went well Professor."

"I hope Mr. Weasley will be alright."

"It's Ron he'll know how to calm his mom down." Hermione said uncertainly above all of the smashes and shouts below. They sat there for fifteen minutes before they heard Ron scream in pain. "Ron!" Hermione rushed down the stairs, ignoring her over sized stomach all she could think about was Ron. Professor McGonagall was right behind her though moving slower. As they rounded the corner of the landing to get to the kitchen they were frozen in fright. They came upon one of the strangest scenes.

**That whole curtin thing is totally off subject be hey who cares? I thought it adds a bit of homeynessishnessness those kinds of words will be appearing a lot more soon. A cliff hanger…Sort-of, maybe. But whaty could it be? Yuou'll just have to wait./ The dates in this chapter are messed-up but I guess you'll have to deal with that wont you? Yes. I made Molly evil because I've been waiting to write this chapter like FOREVER! And that was it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oppies and Ouchies**

Ron lay spread eagle on the floor. With his arm bleeding uncontrollably. A steak knife on the floor near by Mrs. Wesley had a head wound but was staring at Ron's bleeding figure. Hermione noticed that his leg was turned to an unnatural angle knee down. "What happened?"

"I'd thrown a rolling pin about five minutes ago and there was a steak knife on the floor with the point up. Ron he-he slipped on the rolling pin and I heard his leg snap when he fell then his arm hit the knife. He yanked it out of his arm and tried to get up he screamed because he hadn't realized that his leg was twisted. So he dragged himself over to the drawer where I keep the rags and wrapped one around his arm but the bleeding won't stop."

"Hermy?"

"Yes Ron." She said crawling over to him.

"I love you." He said as he rendered to unconsciousness.

"Crap. We need to get them to Saint Mungo's or something."

"Miss. Granger go back to Hogwarts and alert Miss. Weasley and Mr. Potter what has happened. Understand?"

"Yes but what about them?"

"I've got them."

Hermione flooed to the completely empty, except for Harry, Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione?"

"Harry."

"Where've you been? I went-"

"Some-something's happened."

"What is it?"

"We went to tell our parents and Ron fell."

"Did he hit his head again?

"No and yes…" Hermione retold the story to Harry.

"We should go and get Ginny. She's in her dormitory."

XXXX

"Ginny?"

"Hermione are you alright? What happened?"

"Ron and your mum are hurt."

"What happened!"

"No time, we've got to get to Saint Mungo's."

"Where's Harry? He should know where we are."

"I already told him he's waiting downstairs."

She turned around and followed Hermione out of the room.

"How are we going to get there?"

"Through the headmistresses office." They walked slowly, silently, and anxiously down corridors and stairs. Their footsteps seemed to echo around in the deserted castle (it was dinner time.) it seemed like time stood still until they finally reached the gargoyle against they wall. "Dumbledore." The gargoyle leaped aside revealing the spinning staircase. They stepped on and traveled to the office, it had transformed greatly since Dumbledore had died; first off there were no longer shiny, interesting objects lying around on spindle leg tables. It now had old textbooks on display dating all the way back to the 1600s.

"She's not here."

"I know, she's at Saint Mungo's. Harry help Ginny look for the floo powder. I've moved around enough already."

Harry nodded and began searching hurriedly for the powder in the chest, as Ginny scavenged the desk. Together they found it in almost nothing flat.

"Okay you two go first, that way you can catch me. Going this way makes me dizzy."

"Saint Mungo's."

"Saint Mungo's" when she emerged on the other side they braced themselves to catch Hermione, no longer the mid-weight seventeen-year-old she used to be but about nine pounds heavier and pregnant.

Hermione took a deep breath and crawled into the fireplace, "Saint Mungos." Engulfed in emerald flames with the world spinning around her she was starting to feel sick, so she shut her eyes. She was thrown out of the grate.

"Think fast!" Ginny yelled as Hermione fell out of the fire. Harry put out his arms and caught her.

"Tipsy huh? I told you to lay off the drinks, not good for the baby you know."

"Harry leave her alone, she's already traveled by floo powder three times today."

"Could-could you stop yell-yelling I'm feeling light headed."

"Sorry." Harry let go of Hermione.

"Yeah, we're sorry. Let's go find Professor McGonagall."

They didn't have to look long, for standing at the check-in desk was Professor McGonagall. They hurried over to her.

"What's going on? Where're Ron and my mum? What's---"

"Now's not the time for quest ions. If you'd follow me."

They followed her on the endless stairs, not well for Hermione's light-headedness, to the floor underground put aside for muggle related injuries (they didn't like to parade around the fact that they treated such stupid things).

"I'll leave you three here, I have to get back to the school, Hagrid can only last so long in charge. Miss. Granger you look a little faint, you had better sit down get some air. Second door on the left."

"Mum!" shrieked Ginny upon entering.

"She can't hear you sis 'cough' she passed out, as soon as you left." He added looking at Hermione.

"Ron y-you're awake," Hermione stammered swaying on her feet.

Ron sat up, "Love, are you okay?" As Hermione fell into peaceful darkness Ron dove off his bed to catch her, he did. _Hermione? Come on I'm the one to pass out. Remember?_ He placed her on any empty bed (they had the ward to themselves). "I'll go get a healer," he said leaving the ward.

"They're out cold. We could… ya know."

"Harry, no we can't. Ron'll be back any minute. "

"That's the minutes we're wasting away," He said with a smirk stepping closer to Ginny.

"No matter how bad we want it, we just can't."

"We could- WAIT! Hold up, stop everything! Did you just say in a way that you wanted me to have sex with you?"

"Did I? Well, we can't." She stated walking over to the nearest bed and sitting down, Harry followed her.

"So you do want it?" He asked pulling the down the sleeve of her shirt.

"Stop it Harry."

"Okay I'm sorry Ginny." He apologized and kissed her cheek.

"I know, I mean I forgive you." She took his hand and kissed him full on, the works.

**MEANWHILE…**

"I need some help here people!" Ron hollered limping as fast as he could down the hallway dizzy and drunk like.

"Slow down there partner where's the fire?"

"Huh…" he stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh right…My fiancé she-she fainted."

"Okay, where is she?"

"This way." He said and took off, but the healer walked **very** slowly, if he was moving at all, so that Ron had to back track. "What the bloody hell are you doing? She's three months pregnant!"

"That's a horse of a different color."

"Your not a qualified healer are you?"

"Hell yes, but I got fired, now I load the vending machines."

"Can you point me in the direction of someone that still works here?" the 'healer' pointed at himself, "As a healer."

"No."

"Damn!" he spun around and limped drunkly down the hall.

"We're taking trainees if you're interested." He yelled after Ron, "Aren't you supposed to be in rehab? Ron moved faster.

"If there are any qualified employed healers get your ass out here NOW!" he bellowed when something grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a dark corner. _I've been captured by one of those psycho patients or something.._

"Lost my dear boy? I believe that you're supposed to in the ward for the critically ins- I mean darling children." Pulling him towards a light.

"What? You again!"

"Look I'm the only one that can help your girlfriend."

"Fiancé."

"A little young to be engaged aren't you?"

"No. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help you."

"Then hurry."

**BACK IN THE ROOM…**

"Harry put your clothes back on I think I hear Ron coming."

"You're nearly in your birthday suit too."

"Where's my skirt?"

"Here. I had another sock."

"That's my blouse."

"Oh I thought it was a lefty shirt."

"Take it off!"

Eyebrow cock eyebrow cock, "You said that a minute ago but for different reasons."

"HARRY" they finished dressing at warp speed and parted just as the door opened.

"Is this her?" Ian the vender guy asked.

"Yeah."

Ian swaggered over to her opened on of her eyes shined his lit wand in her eye then closed it, then did the same to her other eye. He then placed his hand under her head and lifted it up and down. "She seems a little light-headed to me… Get it light headed?"

"Hilarious. Seriously now tell me what's wrong with my sister-to-be," Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand aiming it at his heart, "or I'll hex you."

"Good thing we're in a hospital. Spell damage fourth floor… I think. In times of trouble you've got to keep your sense of humor. Back to business, has she been experiencing any light headednessishnessness?"

"Yes, she's traveled three times by floo-powder today and walking, more of running, down the stairs to get here. What kind of word is that?"

"My sister invented it Bryn Elizabe- Never mind not the point."

"No body can understand what you're saying is that why you were-" Ron stopped mid-questioned he didn't want Harry and Ginny to know that he was allowing a half-healer to see over Hermione, his fiancé and mother of his child. _Or was it children? I hope it's a boy, a son to teach to play quittich and all those other father-son things with._ "Yeah" he said picturing him and his son.

"Yeah what?"

"Calling Ron." Harry said waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"What?"

"Now that we're back to Earth I need to talk to Mr. er-"

"Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley alone."

"Sure." Harry and Ginny left.

"She must nearly be over her first tri-mester by now."

"Yeah she is."

"Has she had any check-ups or sonograms?"

"No, the headmistress gave her the check-ups, she's no a qualified healer."

"Alright while she's unconscious we could give her a sonogram to make sure the baby's alright."

"For the baby's sake I guess so, but can we tape it or something."

"Yes of course. If you would just sit down." He conjured a chair and sonogram. Then he pulled up her shirt.

"Hey don't be touching my fiancé! is that the quote unquote jelly and spoon-microphone thingy?"

"Yes" He smeared and slid the spoon thingy. A constant thudding filled the room.

"That's more than one heart isn't it? Oh no it some kind of freak with two or is it three hearts, an extra head and tentacles growing out of its chest," he said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I think there's more than one fetus; twins, possibly triplets."

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled standing up and backing away into the closest bed. He sat and buried his head in his hands. "Twins?" he breathed to no one particular.

"Yes… it's nearly mid-night thirty. Hungry?"

"Ian you can think of your stomach at a time like this? And again does Grammar mean anything to you?"

"No and yeah I'm hungry. If you don't want anything I'll just go." He said walking towards the door.

"NO, I am hungry come back!"

"Thought you'd be. Put on your pants take this cane to help your leg, and follow me, you can almost see through those gowns. Yes, we'll get your friend and sister on the way up there."

"So where's the food?" Ron asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Ginny whispered something that sounded a like lot boys.

"We're nearly there." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Ian eating late again, I was just closing up."

"Yeah. Ron, Harry, Ginny this is Tonya my half-sister, but I don't see how you can have half a sister I mean it makes no sense to me, any way, yeah- this is Tonya."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

Ron simply put up his hand in acknowledgement.

"What's wrong honey, too hungry to talk?"

He shook his head.

"What's the matter then?"

"Hermione my bother's fiancé, our best friend, is three-months pregnant and unconscious."

"Poor thing. You know what you need?" she didn't wait for a response, she went into the back-room threw some things around and came back with her hands behind her back, "Some candy!" she handed him the lollipop almost as big as his head. Ron's face lit up with excitement. "Can I give them one too?" Ron nodded licking his lollie (Go lollies!).

"Can I have another?" asked Harry.

"No."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome darling." Tonya said as Ginny put hers aside for later. "Ian, what do you want for dinner, the special?"

"What is it?"

"Salisbury Steak."

"Yeah load um up."

"You're one of those happy-go-lucky guys that takes it easy who always has a smile on his face and a fresh joke on his lips. You're kinda like my other older brothers Fred and

George."

"I'm not always smiling but I usually have a joke; and you're a spunky young lady with an over-active wand hand that gets hex happy, with all due respect if I may say so myself."

"You may."

"R ou gon finiss th ru?" sputtered Harry through a stuffed mouth.

"No Harry you can have it. "

"Thanx."

"No problem."

"Harry chew your food before you put that in you mouth or you'll choke." Ordered Ginny. However it was hopeless for as soon as she said that he began choking. "I warned you and I don't know that spell yet!" she said standing up circling the table stopping at Harry giving him the Heimlich. "You (thrust) are (thrust) so (thrust) stupid." The Heimlich was successful Harry threw-up all the stuff he was choking on.

"Th-th-th-th" gasped Harry.

"Shhh…Don't talk, breathe." She silenced him and kissed his lips.

I think we should be getting back to the ward, oh and Ron you can leave tomorrow morning but come back in a week. 'You lost girly you loser!' They heard someone yell from somewhere on the stairwell, "What was that?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," said Harry.

"Quickly children get to the ward. If they catch you out this late they'll give you a few potions and send you to the "closed ward", that's the nice name for it. Trust me I've seen it happen." They stared at him disbelieving, "Don't believe me? Stay around."

"See ya!" They said in unison speeding off down the stairs.

**Lefty Shirt from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide on Nickelodeon. Of course Hermy is from Harry Potter and the Order Of the Phoenix…I think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greeting Lollies**

**A\N** I need helpthinking of baby names. I'm saying right now DONT give me anynames ofthe trio, Weasly's,Potter'sor any othermajor charactors although Dumbeldore's names are still a posibility; nothing stupid. I'm it's not to hard a song for Ron and Hermione would be acknolaged.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so Ha in your face lawyers; don't hurt me.

* * *

Ron was dismissed the next day.

"I love the fresh air! I've been unconscious and in hospitals for too long." Ron said taking in a deep breath and spinning around face-up, tongue out.

"Careful there Skippy, you just got out."

"Yeah mate. Wouldn't want to catch pneumonia."

"What's that, another muggle thing?

"Uh…yeah."

"So Ron where do you want to go? Ian gave me a couple of muggle bucks."

"Weeeeee!" Ron exclaimed twirling on the merry-go-round, they were about four blocks from Saint Mungo's at the park before Ron finally went off his rocker, and took off down the street. (Keep in mind that he's lost a lot of blood so he's not exactly running straight and his legs still recovering from it's brake.)

"Ron, come back!"

"I've never been able to roam around London freely," he said gloomily coming back.

"I know but we've got to be careful **they're** still around."

"Right with everything going on with…Hermione." He sat down on the swing and began bawling.

"It's going to be fine Ron. She'll be okay, mum too…Hey do you want some candy? There's a shop up there."

This cheered Ron up tremendously, for as soon as she said this he stopped crying, looked at Harry they yelled, "Lollies!" in unison and took off in the direction in which Ginny was pointing. As the made their way toward the shop many heads turned; after all it wasn't everyday you see two boys in their late teens running down the street chanting "Lollies, Lollies, Lollies…!" with a girl, not much younger than them, in pursuit.

"Harry! Ron! Come back," she yelled distressed, "I am NOT your babysitter get back here!"

Ignoring her, they sprinted the rest o f the way, still chanting, to Yum Gum. Reaching the shop they pushed their faces on the window taking it all in. It was a rainbow of every candy imaginable from gum to chocolate to… Lollies!

"Bloody hell."

"Wicked."

They entered the store, **clink clink,** jumping at the sound of the bells ringing that were hanging from the door.

"I'll be right there to assist you, take a look around," flowed the voice of the shop owner from the backroom.

They stood there awestruck, turning around to take in the fullness of the store (as you can't take it all in from the store window), then they saw it the mother of all candies in the spotlight rotating atop a pedal stool, the SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPEALIDOSCIOUS.

"It's like heaven."

"It's like seeing Hermione without-" he took a glimpse through the side of his eye at Harry who looked violated, "never mind."

"How may I help you two fine, young men?" Asked a short middle-aged man around his early thirties dressed in a dark green sweater and navy trousers that were covered by his white apron.

"What's that," wondered Ron pointing at the SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPEALIDOSCIOUS.

"Oh, that's new. Here have a look," he said swaggering over to the pedal stool. He looked back to them, "Come on, don't be shy."

**Clink clink** " I told you to wait for me," implored the voice of an agitated Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled still not breaking his gaze from the mother of all candies.

"My bad, the lollies made us do it. Ron's in a slump, you know."

" Would you like to see it Miss? You can crunch, lick, suck, and chew, in a delicious blend of sweet, sour, chocolaty, fruity, caramely goodnessishnessness."

"Do you happen to know an Ian Hooper?"

"No, can't say I do. Why?"

"You just talk like him is all."

"Oh, okay," he turned back to Ron and Harry, "can I interest you in one?"

"We'll take one each."

"Anything else," he said getting three "mother of all candies" out of the crate.

"Ginny want something?"

"Lemon Drops and a lollie."

"Nine lollies and a pound of lemon drops."

"I want that much."

"I know, I want some too."

"Oh."

Ron took the purchases and left Ginny to pay for them. As he opened the door **clink clink** he offered Harry a lollie, which he gladly accepted. Licking and grinning, they ran into two figures in dark cloaks. "Excuse me." Harry apologized while walking around them; Ron however had stopped in his tracks, dropped the burlap sack of treats, and was staring into the eyes of the person in front of him awestruck. Slowly Harry turned around to look at the strangers behind him.

"Harry Potter?"

"Who's asking?"

"Me, the Godfather."

"No I'm the Godfather, just ask Ron."

"Damn. I've got competition."

"Yes you do. Are there any openings for cronies? Because I've got nothing to do lately."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"What if I make you a offer that you can't refuse," said Harry stepping closer to the misty voiced man.

"Hey, that's my line."

"Is that a gun," Harry asked reaching around the waist-line of the cloaked man.

"No need to get all Broke Back Mountain on me."

"Blade got out the big guns."

"Now you're getting broke Back Mountain on me…and I don't even know what that is."

"Look down the street, see that big building down the street?"

"That says theater on it?"

"Yes. Can you read the words on the bright sign?"

"It says: Now playing Cars, RV, and Broke Back Mountain: Encore edition." Read off Harry before tuning back to "The Godfather", "So it's a sign?"

"No what is wrong with you are you taking stupid pills?"

"Well…" Harry trailed off guiltily taking a bottle out of his cloak pocket.

"HARRY!" Ron scolded taking the bottle from Harry's hand, "how many did you take?"

"One…bottle."

"Come on we're going to get Ginny and take you to the the-" Ron's voice began to crack and a silent tear slid down his cheek.

"Hermione will be alright."

"Who's this someone that needs to be taken care of?"

"No, she's my pregnant fiancé."

"You knocked a girl up? It takes two to tango so she was your dance partner?"

"Um…"

**clink clink** "Harry Ron who are you talking to, that candy guy was really nice."

"Frank? Really? We were just about to do him in."

"Oh you should reconsider it…Harry what are you doing?"

"Showing Ron what a gun is, you pull this trigger here and then the bullet comes out. Want a demonstration?"

"No. You were considering getting one of these to protect my kids?"

"Kids? What are you saying Ron?"

"We're having twins."

"Really?"

"That's amazing," squealed Ginny, pulling Ron into a tight embrace.

"So how much do you think one of these baby's cost?" wondered Harry examining a sleek machine gun. "And you just sling the ammo around you, over you head like this?" He continued placing it around himself. "Can I try it?" He said hopefully looking at "The Godfather".

"No," Harry's face fell.

"Why?"

"I believe you were headed to the… well come to think of it you never said."

"I think he said we were going to get a refill on my prescription."

"Harry what are you on?"

"He's on stupid pills."

"Where did you get those?"

"A hooded figure at the Hogshead, the same one that--," Harry broke off mid-sentence.

"It was nice to meet you two, but we must be going to get the…er…prescription refilled."

"Good-bye. We must be going to take care of some other people that wish to disappear. Gangly red-head may you and your fiancé have a safe delivery, enjoy your prescription Harry, and Young-lady," he bent over and kissed her hand, "take care of these two."

**

* * *

AN the whole stupid pills thing came to me in a dream. Young-lady is from Devil's Triangle by Fresh Pickled Toad on ****www.fanfiction. which I believe has now moved to this site. I think that's all…Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I've decided to put the song at the end to make the next chapter come sooner

* * *

**Swings of All Sorts **

This Christmas Eve finds a young Hermione Granger alone in the Girl's Dormitory wondering what course her life has taken.

"I'm eighteen, pregnant, engaged, fat, in school, talking to myself. What is wrong with me," she wonders out loud, "I'm a fat hideous beast aren't I?"

"No you're not."

"What are you doing invading my space I want some alone time! Just get out," She said throwing one of her pillows.

"Okay Hermione, I'll leave."

"No don't go! I'm sorry Ron you went through all this trouble to break the rule to get up here although I don't know how. I don't know how you'll ever want me back. Don't call off the engagement. I'm sorry I love you. Please forgive me. Don't go, don't leave me I'm sorry," she pleaded into his shoulder.

"I would never leave you Hermione you're the one and only woman I could ever love."

"You're just saying that." She exclaimed struggling to get out of his arms.

"No Angel," he said calming her, he tilted up his chin and looked into her eyes, "I'm not, and to answer your question, no there is nothing wrong with you."

"Don't say that, I know there's something wrong with me, I know it. Why don't you just say it? Choose one thing that's wrong with me."

"Er you-well your um…"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No Ginny come on in," said Ron turning towards the door grateful for the interruption.

"What are you looking at, eye-balling her like that?" A sudden anger filling her eyes, "I thought I was the only woman you could ever love, and here you are having an affair right before my very eyes."

"She's my sister, Hermione!"

"Don't you take that tone with me. I think that whole sister nonsense is just a cover up."

"Don't argue with her when she's like this just change the subject." Ginny whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Ron standing next to her.

"What are you whispering about over there?"

"She was just-"

"I don't want to hear it, just go!"

"Come on Hermione, don't be like that."

"Leave!"

"I-"

"I said go!" She ordered pointing to the door tears starting to flow. She heard footsteps and a door close.

"Hermione there's no reason to feel jealous we're-" Ginny tried to sooth.

"Don't! I don't need to be comforted by the woman my fiancé's going to leave me for."

"Fine, I'll leave you to wallow."

"Good leave that is just what I want you to do." Hermione crying over the book she took from her nightstand that she was no longer attempting to read.

XXXX

"Here Hermione let's go to the boy's dormitory. We can open our Christmas gifts there."

"I don't think anyone else is in their dorm, let's go." Hermione said attempting to get up three times before continuing, "My stupid fat stomach, I need help getting up."

"Give me your hands…and up you go."

"Can you get the presents?"

"Yeah, if you get the door."

"Follow me." Hermione traveled down the stairs, through the common room, and back up the other flight of stairs stopping at the 7th year boy's dorm. "Boy's I hope you're decent cause we're coming in."

"Hermione!" Ron screeched as he rolled over and fell out of his bed taking his sheets with them, "I'm not dressed."

"We're going to be married soon I'm going to be seeing you in this state a lot more." She pointed out going to help.

"Ginny be good and shield your eyes for me."

"Why Harry it's not every day I get a free show."

"Please?"

"Fine, but a Happy Christmas indeed." Ginny commented shutting her eyes as Harry climbed out of his bed and got his trainers and blue jeans out of the trunk.

He pulled them on them began scavenging for his shirt, "Where did I put that shirt?" He wondered out loud digging under his bed.

"I'd try on Ron's trunk."

"Why would it be over there?"

"Because I took 'em and put 'em there."

"Ginny," he sighed, "your eyes are supposed to be closed."

"I know but it's not like I've never seen you like this before."

"Is there something about that that I should know about? Something relating to my sister."

"Quidditch Ron. When he got dressed for quidditch."

"Oh, let's open the presents."

After settling down on a bed whether it be theirs or not. They began opening theirs presents, paper flying everywhere.

"Wow a refill for my broom care kit. Thanks Ginny!"

"You're welcome Harry, I'll give you something else later. I love the necklace that you gave me. Could you help me put it on?"

"Er- sure. Come over here," he said patting a cleared space on his bed. Ginny got up and walked over and sat crossed-legged on Harry's lap. "There you go." He said after clasping the necklace.

"I like it here."

"Where is that?"

"In your arms, it feels…safe. I know that's one of the last things you were expecting to hear with all this chaos but that's what I feel safe…and at home."

"It feels right with you here."

"Baby clothes, baby booties, bottles, diapers. What is your problem people! Why can't **I** get any presents? Oh what's this…" She began ripping the paper off a particularly large gift, "Two books but there's no title on it," She opened it her anger disappearing overcome with curiosity, "or words in it."

"On of them is a journal, see love, I wrote your name in it…Hermione Weasley," He said sitting behind Hermione, placing his head on her shoulder, reaching around her. "The other one is not just any book but whatever book you want it to be. It took quite a bit of magic to get this to work, but we all know how much you like to read so we've been working on this for a few months now. Go on angel, think of a book any book muggle or magical. Concentrate real hard."

"There _To Kill a Mocking Bird _by Harper Lee. I used to love this story when I was younger."

"Do you want to read it now?"

"Oh I saw Dudley reading that book, well trying to for a school assignment it was priceless…Good times… good times."

"Come let's leave Harry in his Lala land."

"Yeah, I've got another surprise for you downstairs."

"Really Ron?"

"Yeah, Ginny cover her eyes until I say to open them." Instructed Ron walking over to the tree cover in ornaments and such. He pulled Harry's invisiblility cloak off of… "Open 'em"

"A baby swing?"

"Ron I don't think that was the best thing to give her."

"I made it with my bare hands and some muggle tools dad has laying around the house. So it might have to be tested out with a sack of potatoes or something."

"I love it, and I bet the baby will too!" She exclaimed flinging herself onto an unsuspecting Ron, which would have knocked him down had he not been used to her doing this during her mood swings.

"About that, Hermione I have something to show you." He said stumbling towards the couch and dragging her down with him.

"What?"

"When you were in Saint Mungo's the Healer, Healer Hooper, had to give you a sonogram to make sure that the child was okay, anyway I got this memory for you to see so that you won't feel left out. It was a significant point in our offspring's life and ours. I want you to see it. I don't think that McGonagall would mind if we borrowed her pensieve for a while.ealerH"

"I don't need your stinking charity! I don't want to see it from your eyes I want to see it from mine," She took a calming breath, "but since I can't do that I want you to tell it to me in detail then I can hear what the secret is."

"Sure but I want to take you somewhere first. So that you can feel the wind against your face, but I don't intend to get to harm or to make you feel sick."

"Okay."

"But go get a coat and blanket, it's cold where we're going. No, I don't want to hear any objections go and meet me back here in a two minutes. Get Ginny to make sure that you're all zipped and buttoned." He said handing Hermione over to Ginny, before rushing into the boy's dormitory.

"Harry quick I need to borrow the map."

"Alright what's this about?"

"I want to take Hermione out of the castle for a wind rushing experience."

"You're aware she's like," he began counting his fingers, "four months pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm aware." Ron answered pulling on his coat and wrapping his scarf.

"And you know that she's having twins?"

"I think I know how many children are on the way."

"You also know we slept till like noon and it's around five right now and all most dark right?"

"Bloody Hell Harry just give me the damn map!"

"Fine!" Said Harry fishing it out of his trunk. "Here," he grunted thrusting the map in Ron's hands.

XXXX

"Ron where are we going?"

"It's just around this tower. Here!"

"I don't see anything."

"Behind the trees."

"Oh it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Want to ride?"

"Ronald I'm pregnant, I can't get on a swing!"

"But I built it for you, I used some magic with this one though."

"Oh alright, I'll swing on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you push me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay," she said timidly sitting down, "just not too high or I'll get queasy."

"I know." He promised pushing her in a calm silence for a good five minutes before she yelled.

"I'm king of the world!"

"Yes, you are," he said stopping her mid-swing.

"Why'd you stop?" she wondered as Ron stepped in front of her.

"Dance with me?" he asked offering his hand.

"But there's no music."

"Lady we're in love, we can make our own."

"Oh alright, for you." She said taking his hand.

"Would you like to hear about your sonogram?" He asked as they began to sway the music of their souls.

"Sure."

"Okay you passed out as you know so I went to get a Healer to make sure that you were alright. Well he left and came back with a sonogram because he likes to use the muggle methods," he took a breath and hurriedly added, "andtheydon'tlethimhaveawandsincehewasfired."

"What, I didn't catch the last part?"

"The thing is well…I'll come back to that because I'm worried you might leave me if I tell you right now. So he put the microphone against you and the room was filled with a multiple heartbeats. So I was like 'That's more than one heart isn't it? Oh no it some kind of freak with two or is it three hearts, an extra head, and tentacles growing out of its chest' and Ian, the Healer, said something about there being more then one fetus so there was a chance we were going to have twins possibly triplets. Then I bellowed 'Bloody Hell!' the backed against the nearest wall, slid down it and muttered 'twins?' so then the sycophantic Ian was like 'it's almost mid-night thirty hungry?' I was thinking I you were awake you'd be giving him a lecture about proper English."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You might want to cover you ears because I'm about to shriek," she took a deep breath and began jumping around best she could, "AHHH! YES! YES! YES! I want to shout it to the world," she stopped for a second, "Can I?"

"Yes."

"I'M HAVING TWINS! TWINS! TWINS! TWINS! I SO TOTTALLY WIN I'M ENGAGED TO THE BEST MAN IN THE WORLD AND HAVING HIS FIRST TWO CHILDREN AT THE SAME TIME. TWINS I'M THE WINNNER UH-HU OH-YEAH DO THE CABBAGE PATCH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She stopped jumping and spinning around to give Ron a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. You really think I'm the best man in the whole wide world?"

"Yes. RONALD WEASLEY IS THE BESTEST, STRONGEST, FASTEST, SWEETEST, HANSOMEST TALLEST, SEXYEST BEAST ALIVE!"

"I think you're getting kind of giddy…You really think I 'm sexy?"

"Yes!"

"May I have this dance?"

"hmmm….Well I must say that you are very dashing but what would my fiancé have to say about it?"

"I'm sure he'd understand."

"Well it has been almost ten minutes since I last danced. So why not."

"What number would you like for this evening?" he asked taking her hand in his, pulling her close.

"Well I am having twins so I'd have to say selection two."

"Twins you say? You're joking, with that figure of yours."

"Quite the charmer aren't you, my what have I gotten myself into I think I shall go to my fiancé right now and tell him that the engagement is off, for I have found another."

"Not the charmer is he?"

"He has his moments but I think not."

"Why I should ask you to marry me right here right now?"

"But I have this engament bracelet."

"Well that can be arranged." Ron said sliding the braclet of her wrist and sticking it into his poket as he let her go and went down on one knee, "It's such a beautiful night you know? I've never just stood out in the snow. You look so beautiful with the snow around you, like the angel that you are, only of the snow. Snow Angel I love making those."

"Ron, your babbling."

"Sorry, Hermione love of my life, I know we've been on this road before and you said yes but know I've got a ring to help prove it. So Hermione Granger I was just wondering you know, I you wouldn't mind giving me your hand in marriage to have and to hold till death do us part?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Or course I'll marry you no hesitation this time or wait or fights boiling over. YES a thousand times more! Until the end of Earth because Ronald Weasley I love you more than is strictly decent."

"Thank you. You mean so much to me." He said placing the a gold ring with a medium dark Asscher cut Lapis Lazuli flanked by two small pearl shaped Carnelian engraved with 'I love kindergarten' on her hand. "I've got no money now, but I'm rich-rich with love."

"You know I never did get that dance."

"Well then it seems I owe you one." He said standing up, "Your hand Mademoiselle?" He questioned extending his own.

"Why miser how lovely." Exclaimed Hermione taking his invite.

"Music selection number two I think it was." Hermione nodded as he pulled her close humming. "It's late at night and we're all alone. Just you me and the radio No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone. Just me and you and the lights down low - and we're Slow dancing, swaying to the music, slow dancing, just me and my girl. Slow dancing, swaying to the music, no one else in the whole wide world. Just you, girl

And we just flow together when the lights are low  
And shadows dancing across the wall  
The music's playing so soft and low  
And the rest of the world so far away and small

Slow dancing, swaying to the music, slow dancing, just me and my girl  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music, no one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl.

Hold me, please hold me, don't ever let me go

And as we dance together in the dark  
There's so much love in this heart of mine  
She whispers to me and I hold her tight  
You're the one I thought I'd never find

Slow dancing, swaying to the music, slow dancing, just me and my girl  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music, no one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl"

"It's in a song parody, to the Backstreet Boy's "I want it My Way"…Want to here it?"

"I'm not sure, is it safe?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to sing it in that angelic voice of yours."

"Yes."

"Then lift your voice and sing till earth and heaven ring."

_"Yeaaaaaa _

We are...on fiiiire

We have...desiiiires

But one...is that way

One Backstreet boy _is gay! _

But we...don't waaant to

Be mean...since now heee's a queen

Don't ask please..._Whiiiich Backstreet Boy is gay? _

_TELL ME WHO! _

Ain't sayin' that it's AJ

_TELL ME WHO! _

Ain't sayin' that it's Howie!

_Tell me whoo _

I never wanna hear ya say

_Which Backstreet Boy is Gay? _

Now I can see him; he's in women's clothes

But he don't need an IUD

Yeaaaa!

He likes village people

He's playin' croquet

_His dog is a pekaneeeeeese! _

He is...on fiiire

His back...perspiiirrred

_Don't say... _

_Don't say... _

_Don't say... _

_WHO'S GAAAYY? _

HE'S ALWAYS SAY-IN'!

Aiiinn't nuttin' but a butt-ache!

Aiiinn't nuttin' but a fruuuiit-cake!

I never wanna hear you saaaayy!

_Whiiich one of us is gay? _

_TELL ME WHO! _

Ain't sayin' that's it's Briiiiaaan!

_TELL ME WHO! _

Ain't sayin' you can court Kevvviin!

_Tell me who... _

He's bakin' up a sooooflay!

_Which Backstreet Boy is gay? _

Okay...we're all gay!"

"That's weird. Where did you learn that song?"

"Over the summer at my parents house when I was looking on the Internet, the World Wide Web;" seeing his dumb founded look she added, "Some muggle invention."

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as they spent their night beneath the stars.

"**Lift your voice and sing, till Earth and heaven ring," from the Negro national anthem. Everyone here has probably heard the Backstreet Boy's. _I love you more then is strictly decent_ is from After the End on read it it's awesome. The song Ron starts singing is Slow dancing by Jonny Rivers. "Which backstreet boy is gay" is from Gilmore Girls; when Dean broke-up wit Rory and then Rory went to a Chilton party and kissed Tristan…yeah.**

**Next chapter coming soon I think i'll give you a little preview**

"What are you doing?"

"Remembering."

(fast forward)

"Remember when we ran into Draco- I mean Malfoy on halloween?"

"Right we were trick-or-treating."

* * *

**That's all I'm going to give.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've decided that you all have suffered enough and I just want to update so here you go the long awaited chapter that's been dangling on a fragile string in front of you face for a few weeks I've decided you can read it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of those reviewer who told me to keep going:**

**Daria93**

**Half-Angel**

**Chick Flicks-Tock 'N' Roll**

**Hermione Weasley 1991**

**TheFLUTINATOR31**

**cool-people-suck**

**heartthrobe**

**RocklifeDude**

**Conniewing**

**SballLuvr5**

**XXxAralyn-Semira-MalfoyxXx**

**Halybug808**

**Trisha23**

**I almost forgot about:**

Frasier15

**my newest reviewer applause and hoots for all of you**

**(The days and years are completely wrong but they have been for the entire story if you haven't noticed.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet mhuahahaha cough cough passes out**

**Remembering**

Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, the two of them lost in thought on this lovely new years eve morning by the edge of the frozen lake. White snow was reflecting the snow burning their eyes with the intensity. As another couple came up behind them.

"Ron, Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Remembering." Was Hermione's reply as Ron rocked her back and forth.

"What?"

"Everything… after September first."

"Can we join?"

"Yes." He patted the snow next to him which they took gratefully assuming their friends position.

"Remember my birthday?"

"Of course, I didn't know you were pregnant then."

"Good times."

The world around them started to dissolve like and oil panting splashed with turpentine as the four of they took a walk down memory lane.

xXXx

Ron was out distracting Hermione while a few select Gryffindor 's decorated and smuggled out of house friends into to common room. When the room was done Fred and George (who came back to the castle for this occasion) went to find them and tell them something that would get them back to the common room where a huge party awaited when the portrait hole opened Hermione crawled through and Everyone shouted "Happy Birthday Hermione!" Who had completely forgotten that it was her birthday, was completely surprised.

"Let's play!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Can we play charades, I never, twister and twister moves?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Of course love, you're the birthday girl," he moved his head away from Hermione's ear and bellowed; "Who knows how to play any of those games?" All muggle-borns raised their hands and some of magical descent. "Well it looks like she's going to have to show us doesn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's play Twister first." Hermione rushed upstairs to her trunk and took out her board games and twister, then rushed back down. "Okay only ten people can play at a time but I can always make the mat bigger depending on who wants to play. I need three people to help me lay out the mat," they did as they were told. Hermione muttered 'engorgio' and the mat grew so it could support three times as many people, "Now I have the spinner, and when I spin it say it lands on right foot blue that's what you do. You place you right foot on a blue dot. Every body got it?"

"Yes!" "Then let's play, if you're playing kindly take off your shoes and line up around the mat. Your um-hindquarters can't touch the mat or you're out same goes for if you fall." She spun the spinner "Left foot yellow…" They played for an hour some people were more flexible than she thought they would be.

Fred whistled and the room went immediately silent "I don't know about Hermione but I'm ready for cake."

"Fine let me make a wish first though. No George you pyro you can't light the candles, let Luna do it."

"Me?"

"Yeah come on." She lit the candles and Hermione blew them out and began cutting the cake, half way through she took her slice and left them to cut their own.

Neville approached her "Hermione, I-I um found this and thought maybe you would like to watch this." He said holding out a muggle video. "High School Musical, but what can we watch it on?" "Uh…" he turned around, "Harry?"

"Yeah." He said making his way through the crowd. "I want to watch this movie but there's nowhere to watch it."

"Is that all? Well we'll find away for the birthday girl. There are two options a. we magical enhance it to watch it. B. we go to the room of requirement and ask for a T.V. and DVD player."

"You know what a DVD player is?"

"Duh, Hermione, so which one?"

She took a moment to think over it, "Room of Requirement."

Neville whistled "Uhhhn, Everyone follow me." He ordered waving them over, once they reached the wall along the forth floor corridor he paced back and forth three times. 'We need a place to hold the lot of us so we can watch a muggle DVD.' When the door appeared he opened it and shepherded them in and firmly shut the door, as he turned around he found himself in a muggle theater only slightly smaller; Hermione was at the front of the room standing on what appeared to be a dance floor 'I'm not even going to ask'

"It says on the box that they can teach you the moves to some of the songs," she yelled through the megaphone, "So, do we want to watch of learn?" There was a mixture of both. "Yeah well I'm the birthday girl so I get to decide, and I think we should…LEARN," There was a collective groan from the crowd, "After the movie that is." A cheer erupted from the crowd, drowning out the few boo's. "And let the movie begin!" The lights dimmed and the screen burst to life. When the movie was over the lights burned brighter and a series of applause came forth filling the room. "Who wants to dance? Come on down!" She screamed into the megaphone, that she has no idea how she got, "Alright. ARE YOU READY!"

"Whooooo!" After only watching the instructions for 'We're all in This Together' five times they had memorized all the moves. A CD player appeared next to Hermione with the High School Musical CD.

"Are you ready to show me what you've got?"

"You know it." Hermione pressed the play button and a couple of assorted boys sang for Troy and the others Ryan, same for the girls singing for Gabriella and Sharpay. They danced five times in a row before a handful of them fell to the ground in exhaustion….

The world came back into focus as the memory faded away.

xXXx

"That was so much fun."

"I know."

"But remember when Hermione pestered us so much about not being able to go trick-or-treating, and we ran into Malfoy?"

"Oh that's a day I'll never forget."

The world slowly clouded over as their memory took over.

"Hey you guys know what would be fun?"

"If it's that whole 'Let's celebrate Halloween the muggle way' idea of yours you can forget it

Hermione."

"But Harry."

"No, go beg Ron that's much more amusing."

"No it's not."

"'Tis for me."

"You're sick you know that Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said proudly.

"Grrrr." Hermione growled storming away.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Stupid Harry stupid stupid Harry! UGH!"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing Ron…hey do you want to go trick-or-treating tomorrow?"

"Gasp Hermione Granger wanting to stay out late on a school night! Of course I want to come wouldn't pass up a chance like that."

"What are you going as?"

"Ronald Weasley father at eighteen. And you are?"

"Hercule Poirot."

"Who?"

"Do you ever read?"

"For school? No, and for fun that would be a hell no from me."

"Watch your language!"

"Sorry."

**The next day:**

"Hey- I mean Argh Matey."

"Harry?"

"No, I'm Hook Hand the pirate."

"Isn't your parrot supposed to be on the other shoulder?'

"No I'm not gay."

"Oh."

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm going as a teenage parent."

"That is so unoriginal."

"Fine I'm going as House, I got a cane from--" He was caught of as a bright light came and partly blinded them all and a girl emerged looking like an angel descending from heaven.

"Hello Harry."

"I'm not Harry, I'm Hook hand the pirate."

"Of course you are."

"I am, who are you, Ginny."

"For the rest of the night I'm no longer Ginny I'm Cinderella."

"Right."

"Whatever." Then a girl, at least I think it's a girl then enormous curly mustache was confusing, came out of the dormitory, and descended down the stairs.

"Well what do you guys think?"

"Hermione?"

"No, I'm Hercule Poirot."

"A character from the beloved Agatha Christie's own imagination."

"Yeah how did you know Harry?"

"I uh read it."

"You read?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Alright."

"Let's go." They were stopped in the halls several times by people asking who they were and where they were going. Before they finally got off Hogwarts grounds and apparated to the nearest muggle town. "How long do we have Hermione?"

"People start giving out the candy now, and stop at ten. They seem to have pity if you have barely any candy so let's charm them and make the candy buckets bigger." Once the task was over they set off on their mission candy! After and hour and a half of their vast free-for-all and seeing all of these people in fake Hogwarts outfits; Harry even got into this argument with this boy going around as him it was brutal; they ran into someone they knew, literally.

"Watch where you're going Weasel."

"You too ferret."

"What a second Malfoy?"

"No shit Sherlock, good eye."

"That is so unoriginal going as yourself."

"Better than going as a gay pirate, cripple, princess, or cross dresser. Right Mudblood?"

"I don't know who this Mudblood person is, you must be mistaken. I'm Hercule Poirot, perhaps you've heard of me," she said stroking her mustache as she talked. "I'm a detective you know." She thought for a second. "What are you trick-or-treating for?"

"Crabbe and Goyle, why am I explaining this to you? You're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age why don't you just figure it out-What are you doing here?"

"Candy, need I say more."

"The Weaslette's egotistic thinks a little to highly of herself."

"I'm Cinderella." She said spinning around and cursing smiling to herself. That arrogant smirk of his, came to its natural habitat, "Would you care to join us my fair man?"

Ron grabbed Ginny firmly on the arm, "What do you think you're doing? That's Malfoy."

"I know Ron I'm not stupid, but if something happens don't you think it would be better if there were more of us magical folk around?"

"Yes, but--"

"No, no buts." She went back to the others who were currently having a silence so thick that you could cut it with a knife. "So my fair man, what do you say?"

"One condition."

"What prêt ell is that?"  
"You, not the precious Golden Trio, help me find those two bottomless pits I call friends."

"Well…" She looked nervously at Ron who was beet red by know and close to exploding then at Harry who was much in the same condition as his best mate to Malfoy whose smirk was growing more and more annoying by the second, "One second." She went back to Ron, "I know you don't want me too and everything but; tonight I don't want to be me I want it to be a candy filled fairy tale like those books mum used to read us, well only this has a lot of candy. Harry, I'm sorry but yeah. This will give you three a chance to talk about your secret mission and you some time to miss and worry about me. Heaven knows when the last time you did that is." Harry nodded and she left with him, but not before see hear him say 'she's a big girl Ron let her go'. "Me and my comrades have come to a decision they didn't agree to easily but, My fair man I have excepted your offer."

"Off to find the goons."

"Getting candy in the process."

The others memories ended there, but Ginny's continued on through the night.

It'd been an hour

"You've been acting differently."

"Yes well, how do you want me to act."

"Normal."

"What's normal, me yelling at you for being a Malfoy, blaming you for things you didn't do like kill Dumbledore? Because that's not normal for me."

"It's been over an hour where are they?"

"Not a clue, maybe they've reached their limit of candy?

"Fat chance."

"You know you're not acting yourself lately either. Was that a hint of worry in your voice earlier?"

"Fat chance."

"You should really get a chance and widen your vocabulary. Get some new phrases and things."

"Would you help me?"

"Umm…" _What the hell is wring with Malfoy today? He hasn't insulted me and keeps asking me to do things with him. Come to think of it we still haven't found the goons yet. I shouldn't help him but I haven't been acting the normal either "y_eah. Sure I'll help you. Some you can contact me sometime. Wait what time is it?"

"After ten."

"Where are we?"

"Lost?" He suggested.

"You bet we are." They wandered for five minutes. "You know we could apparate to Hogsmede right?"

"Yes." Though he didn't sound like it.

"Of course you did."

"Let's go."

"Wait!" He stopped. "I don't-er-know how to apparate yet."

"Take my hand. Take it or be left here in the middle of know where."

"Fine." The familiar feeling of being squeezed out of a small tube over took them. When they arrived at their destination. They stood there for second.

"Can I have my hand back?" Ginny quickly let go trying to forget the tingling sensation caused when their hands touched running away, accidentally leaving behind one of her shoes. (A/N So cliché)

Then her memory soon drained away as she was brought back to reality.

xXXx

Harry was saying, "I liked all the candy, but everyone kept calling me gay."

"You're not?"

"Why so mean huh?"

"Well… you were staring at that one Hufflepuff earlier."

"Was not! I just sort of zoned out and…he-er-fell into my line of vision?" He explined slowly making it sound more like a question.

"That sounded like a confession to me mate."

"Why you!" Harry lunged for Ron.

"Don't hurt me I'm holding a pregnant woman."

"What am I just so defense meckonisim?"

"No Hermione, I just don't want the gay-wad here to hurt moi ange."

"When did you learn French?"

"I have no idea."

"Guy's remember when Harry was drunk and he kept on challenging people for duels?"

"I was not drunk. Okay? I was on those delicious stupid pills. Which I did not go get more of, until two days after we met the Godfather;" Seeing the murderous look on Ron and Ginny's face he quickly added, "Don't worry I haven't been on them as heavily since then. Weren't you going to tell a story Hermione?"

"Right. Okay Harry…

…Must have taken an over dose or something because he was just running up and down the hallways. Well it was more of a zigzag thing. He would run and hit one wall then run and hit the other wall. So anyway, every person he came across he'd ask to duel with, He must have had this real crazy look in his eye because so of the people fled away some in tears others with this extremely frighten look. Then of course he had to come across Malfoy and his cronies. 'Hey Malfoy, want to duel?' 'Why don't you go ask You-know-who?' Was the response but that didn't come from The Blonde bouncing ferret but from his left out of the mouth of Vincent Crabbe (I didn't know his thought process was so fast). 'That's a brilliant idea!' he exclaimed, 'Vodie! Voldie, where are you? I have a proposition for you. Come out and play!' Harry went to the Room of Requirement _I need a place to fight Voldamort. I need a place to fight Voldamort. I need a place to fight Voldamort. _A door appeared 'Woot!' He opened the door. 'Voldie, are you in here? I want to duel you. You know how our hands usually get all sweaty when we're caught in battle? Well I went and bought a wand grip, you know like those Americans have pencil grips? It's so cool mine's tye-dyed red and Gold. Don't worry I got one for you it's Slytherin colored, just for you. Are you even here?' there was no answer so he fled back to the Gryffindor Common room on the verge of tears. He spotted me (Everyone else fled when he came in) 'He stood me up, Hermy, he stood me up!' He screamed flinging him self at me 'Who?' 'Voldamort, Crabbe said I should go duel with him so I went to the R.o.R. saying I need a place to fight him but he wasn't there. Hermy, I even made this wand grip for him.' He opened his hand and showed it to me before breaking out in tears. 'Harry, why don't you tell me everything that's happened since you went running out of here like a mad man.' He stopped bawling into my shoulder and looked up at me. 'Okay'…"

xXXx

"Well that was…interesting."

"You're a horrible story teller Hermione."

"Well let's see you give a better one Harry, it has to be real."

"Give me some time to think of something that hasn't been said."

"Well since he's thinking who knows how long it will be."

"Ron you have such faith in him."

"I have faith in him Ginny, it's just his thinking ability that I have problems with."

"Let play a hand game." Hermione taught them the Ms. Susie game. (Ms. Susie had a stem boat. The Steam boat had a bell…) After what must have been like fifteen minutes they forgot all about Harry thinking.

"Oh I have the funniest thing that happened in potions," Harry blurted out of nowhere. Attention focused on him. "Okay here goes.." The world faded as his story burst to life, well almost.

…One day in potions. "The instructions are on the board, begin." Snape sat at his desk as the class scurried about to follow his directions. All was running smoothly for the first half of the class until he began stalking around the room dripping the grease from his nose (A/N No clue where that came from ; ) wink) into students potions while criticizing the maker. He was currently hovering over Neville Longbottum's potion as his quivering hand dropped in an ingredient. BOOM! The potion exploded showering Snape with the contents causing him to be engulfed in a cloud of dark pink smoke. When all was gone he well she was left standing there a nice young age of five with his brain still. His pale skin was now a light dusty peach; the normal black shoes were a pair of cream Mary Jane's to match his I mean her head band which was keeping her silky-black shoulder length hair in order; inky-black billowing robes were replaced with a knee length denim skirt and tickle-me-pink short sleeve shirt to match his ruffled socks. Snape began talking not noticing the difference in his appearance "What have you managed to do to your-" he stopped realizing his voice was not his normal antagonizing one but a sweet angelic innocent one. "My voice!" she looked at herself, "My body!" she exclaimed. The dungeon echoed with the laughter of the students. "The laughter of children! I can not stand the laughter of children!" she wailed rushing from the room.

"I guess this means that class is over!" Someone shouted over the laughter. "Not that you care!"

xXXx

Harry's story ended and the story went away. Harry and Ginny were rolling on the ground with laughter (literally). When they were finished Harry crawled over to join the others while Ginny decided upon making snow angels while listening intently to the trios conversation.

"How come I wasn't there for that?"

"You're pregnant," said Harry seeing as it was the most obvious conclusion.

"I still could have been there.."

"I don't think so."

"Give me another good reason why."

Harry sat there thinking for a minute (A/N I know amazing he thinks) "Neville's there nuff said."

"Hey!" sounded an agitated voice from behind them. Harry stood and turned around.

"Hello Neville. I didn't know that you were staying here for the Holiday's." Harry greeted before taking of towards the castle. Everyone watched him run from them

"He's such a wimp to be able to defeat Voldamort. Don't you think?"

"Yes he is."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"How?"

"WITH YOUR IMAGINATION ALL YOUR DREAMS CAN COME TRUE."

"Didn't we tell you to stop watching those gay muggle shows?"

Silence.

"You're using Extendable Ears, aren't you?"

"MAYBE." Ginny sat up where she was.

"Harry, those are mine. I put them in my underwear drawer. Did you go in there and get them."

"UHHH…."

"HARRY!" shrieked Ginny.

"I'M IN TROUBLE RIGHT?"

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Ginny took off in the general direction that Harry's voice was coming from. Along the horizon you could see two silhouettes come in and out of focus; until one tripped and the either tackled the fallen as he struggled to get back up. Then you could hear a scream and see huge winged beast attacking one cowering on the ground.

"I guess Ginny got him," Commented Hermione.

**A/N "The laughter of children! I can not stand the laughter of children!" is from The Fairly Odd Parents Mark Chang said it so…more power to ya. "With imagination, all your dreams can come true." Is from Spongebob Squarepants if I insulted any of you who like the show I'm sorry…not for insulting you, but that you like the show (oops I just insulted you again snicker snicker laugh).**

**What do you think should happen?**

**I have a possible preview**

"**Ahh the confetti it burns!"**

**Now REVIEW because you know what happened last time…(thunder lightening manical laughter)**


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted you to know that it's been alittle over a year since I started writing this story arent you glad I did? I am. Also this chapter's going to suck because my beta RocklifeDude is to lazy for her own good and wont beta it, so it's not my fault this one's going to suck. Oh in advance the end of the chapters not suposed to be wrong he loves her he's no doing anything but going to sleep.

Discliamer: I don't own harry Potter

And now without futher adue Chapter 12.

* * *

**New years old habits**

Three…

Two…

One…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ron grabbed Hermione and Harry Ginny to deliver them the first kiss of the year.

"Ahh! The confetti it burns." Well that destroyed the moment. Every head turned to the source of the disruption, Severus Snape.

"I'm leaving all the joy is making me sick." He said heading out of the Great halls festivities.

Back to everyone else

"Hey guys." Hermione said to Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Remember that tradition we began back who knows when with the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-hu."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"We I sort of want to go out there and continue it."

"You do know that it's after mid-night, freezing, and your pregnant?" Asked Harry with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes."

"Okay, as long as you know. You can get Neville and we'll go get our brooms." Harry ordered turning towards the door the third year went through earlier.

"Wait, wont you be cold, Hermione?"

"You're right. Ginny would-"

"Sure no problem I'll get you a coat and stuff; if Harry and Ron get it for Neville."

"Alright, we'll meet here in fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay, Ron." Hermione stated then began searching for Neville. "Hey, Have you seen Neville Longbottum?" she asked a passing Hufflepuff.

"Who?"

"I'll take that as a no sorry." She mumbled before continuing her search. It'd been nearly ten minutes when she grew tired and sat down on the nearest chair. She was scanning the crowd for him when someone tapped on her shoulder. "What?"

"Hermione, I heard you were looking for me." The taper said.

"Neville!" She shrieked throwing herself at him nearly knocking him to the floor. "I have been looking for you."

"I didn't know that you'd be so excited to find me."

"Sorry I guess it's the hormones. We're going down to the pitch to watch Harry, Ron and Ginny play."

"It's cold." He said simply.

"Ron's getting your coat, and Ginny getting mine along with a blanket; so we should be fine."

"I trust you."

"Good, come on we're supposed to meet them at the doors in four minutes." Hermione exclaimed dragging him to the doors. Several people moved so that they could go through. Once they reached to doors Hermione grabbed Neville's wrist and checked the time. "Made it just in time." She said just as the others came down the stairs.

"I found him."

"Actually I found her."

"I'm pregnant so it always has to come out so I win."

"I'm sorry Hermione you're right my mind must be playing tricks on me."

"That's what I thought. Let's go."

"The pregnancy is screwing with her edict and grammar." Ron pointed out quietly and the others agreed.

"I heard that." Puffed Hermione ahead of them, "and that better be the last time." The kept going and Ron unlatched the gates for them. Neville and Hermione headed to the stands while the others went for the middle of the pitch. It had snowed earlier and from all of the footprints it seemed that they weren't the only ones who wanted a ride in the sky. Harry, Ron and Ginny kicked of; Ron headed for the closest goal post as Harry and Ginny teamed up against him trying to score with the beat up soccer ball they'd "barrowed" from Seamus.

"Two against one, that's not fair!"

"Of course it isn't apposed to the three against one in a real game." Countered Ginny.

"Oh, right." Ron said realization drawing upon him.

"Ron's quite the genius isn't he?"

"Yes he is, I don't remember why I'm marring him."

"He's Ron."

"I know that I'm not stupid!"

"No, I know that you're not stupid I mean you're the smartest witch of our year possibly the entire school. That was my reason that you're marring him, he's Ron."

"Oh yeah he's Ron. The boy that didn't realize I was a girl until forth year."

"That was bad." He looked at her for a moment, "You okay?"

"Just tired." She answered leaning her head against his shoulder yawning.

"Do you want to go in?"

"No I'll be alright just resting my eyes."

"If you say so."

"I can't fall asleep I'm supposed to be having fun."

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"The pregnancy dorm we just found it last week."

"Alright. Did you take your nap today?"

"No, I was remembering the things we've done so far this year, with Ron and them."

"Okay." Neville fixed his attention back onto the game that was going on. Harry was doing a cool triple flip before scoring a point. "Cool." He breathed. After Neville had been watching the game for fifteen minutes a soft snoring reached his ears. He looked down and saw Hermione sleeping. "I told you that you were going to fall asleep." He whispered, "Wake up." She attempted to smack his hand, but missed and fell back asleep. "Fine I'll carry you up there. Where's the Pregnancy dorm?" He said, and surprisingly she answered.

"Third floor, behind the painting of the mother and children." She mumbled before snoring lightly again. Neville waved at the others. Ginny came over. "She asleep I'm going to take her to bed you all can keep playing though."

"Alright, we'll be out here a little while longer. Careful with he those are my-well I don't know what they are they're my family though so careful." She said before flying off. When she reached Harry and Ron it looked like she explained to them what was happening, because Ron flew over too.

"Careful with her, she's not as light as she seems trust me. Drape the blanket around her. Here." He cast the feather charm on her, "I made her lighter for you. You know where you're going?"

"She said she wanted to go to the pregnancy dorm."

"Know the password?"

"It's jelly, if the mum doesn't let you in knock on the painted door and tell them who it is inside they'll hear you."

"Thanks."

"Just be careful with her I don't want my kids to suffer from brain damage."

"Bye." Ron then to flew off and Neville put the blanket on her as he was told and picked her up. It was a little difficult for him to carry her at first so he shifted her so one arm was under her legs and the other behind her back. The castle was pretty much deserted because everybody was either partying or sleeping. But finally he reached the designated tapestry. "Jelly?"

"Sorry," The woman said handing her children each a party popper, "We changed it from that around half an hour ago."

"Oh, can I knock on your door."

"If you must?" The lady said clearing the way around it, Neville reached out his hand and tapped on the painted door." Shortly a muffled boys voice was heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's uh Neville Longbottum; I've brought Hermione with me she well, she sort of fell asleep."

"Who sent you?"

"Ronald Weasley"

"One second." He heard the sounds of chains being moved and bolts undone. Then the opening swung open. "Hey my name's Frank, sorry about that, but we've got to be careful you know." Frank, around 5"11' slightly on the porky side with hair like Troy Bolton's only a deeper brown, and cerulean blue eyes, greeted.

"Yes, I know."

"Sorry, come in." He said stepping out of the way so Neville could come over the threshold. "Neville it's nice to meet you. She usually sleeps over here," he said leading him to the door that said R+H on it and swinging it open for him. "Some of her clothes are over her he said opening the dresser." Neville laid her down on the bed. "Where's Ron, he's usually here by now?'

"Oh he's playing Quidditch with Ginny and Harry. We were watching them when she fell asleep."

"Okay, you could wait for Ron to come theeenn…" he sentence was interrupted as he yawned, "then he could put on her nightgown since you look sort of creped out at the thought of dressing her."

"It's just we're friends but we're no that close yet."

"Well then Ron can do it, I'm sure she wont notice or care." Frank said as they left Ron and Hermione's room for the living room with it's inter house colors.

"Well it's been nice talking to you, but I should be going, curfews been moved to two, but I'm going to go now." Neville said extending his hand and Frank shook it. "I trust you'll take good care of Hermione. Hey where's everyone else?"

"Patricia's reading, waiting for me to come to bed but she's most likely fell asleep. Olivia and Herald are talking things over, see they got into this huge argument earlier I suppose that's why Hermione and Ron left this morning."

"So long Frank." Neville said leaving."

"See ya, Neville." Frank said as the door closed, then went over bolt it when it sprang back open and Ron came through. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"What? Oh sorry I startled you Frank. Where's the mother of my children?"

"You've seriously got to stop saying that."

"I'll say it less often only once a week now."

"Well you're getting there. She's in your room, we just left her in there."

"Thanks." Ron burst into their room and saw Hermione half on the bed half off; with her left arm pulled through the left sleeve, and her head trying to go up her right sleeve. Apparently she woke up and tried to put on her gown but fell asleep halfway through. Ron fixed what she'd done wrong with her gown, then tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. He then began to undress himself, and got into bed. "Goodnight, my angel." He whispered wrapping an arm around her slightly bouldging belly, before falling asleep.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Yes? No?

REVIEW!!! And tell me.


	13. Chapter 13 part I

**First I just want to say that this chapter is long beyond belief so I decided to split it into three parts. I'll give you a sneak preview for part three. Are you ready? Ian 'the vender guy'. Got you hooked don't I? Now without further ado I give you trumpets of entrance… Don't complain about my spelling and grammer, this chapter's been betaed.**

* * *

**The Letters that Destroyed the World Part I**

Hermione looked down at her plate of dry pancakes brow furred contemplating what to put on them. "That's it!" She exclaimed, standing up, much to loudly; causing the entire great hall the look at her. "Ummm…" She slowly slid back into her seat.

"You should have seen your face," Ron attempted to copy it but burst out laughing instead, "Priceless." He managed before laughing again.

"If you keep that up you'll start wondering just who you are marring Ronald Weasley." She retorted coolly stopping his laughter.

"Sorry." He mumbled as a tawny owl flew towards away from the rest of the owls carrying a scarlet envelope, "You might want to lave Hermione it's mum reign of terror."

"I'll stay. They were going to find out anyway." She said as he took the envelope and watched Errol shakily and clumsily take off.

"Here goes nothing." He said ripping it open.

"YOU-YOU DISCRACE! HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL AND HAVE A LITTLE WEASLEY ON THE WAY. DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THE SLIGHT POSABOLITY THAT HERMIONE MIGHT ACUALLY FALL PRENANT? BUT THEN OF COURSE IT'S NOT ALL YOUR FAULT HERMIONE GRANGER YOU'RE THE BLAME YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SAUDCTION! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME GRANDMA!" The Howler self-destructed leaving behind a pile of ashes and…a box of cashews with a not etched in the side 'These might help your cravings, there's also some knitting needles in the box' W's

"Weasley got laid? Cool, Weasley got laid!" Ron turned crimson reaching over to the box that Hermione was holding looking up in awe at her as he felt a familiar tug behind his bellybutton (A/N Sounds manly don't it?) As they touched, well more of fell down on the ground and opened their eyes. A familiar voice reached their ears, "Oy you lot."

Ron helped Hermione up. "Are you okay?" She nodded then covered her mouth shaking her head and rushed into the nearest to empty his stomach. "She's pregnant you Dolt! First you go and freak her out with that blasted portkey which by the way upset her stomach. That landing could have affected my-OUR children YOUR nieces and nephews. You're a real prat you know that Fred?" He bellowed protectively.

"No I didn't, thanks for that, and it was George's idea."

"Where. Is. He?" Ron spat out venomously.

"I'm right here Ronnikins miss me did you, just couldn't bear to stay away?"

"No. What was the point of bringing us here? Hermione-" his ranting was cut off.

"If fine Ronald, honestly. Just a little dizzy." She explained coming out of the bathroom and hooking her arm in his subcoucoiusly.

"So it is true-"

"You are pregnant-"

"Ahh but of course-"

"Mum would never lie about that."

"That's so creepy." Hermione exclaimed while Ron simultamouly gasped, "You knew?"

"Oh course we knew Ronnie, mum went around screaming it to the world."

"When."

"When wasn't she?"

"Great so dad knows?"

"And Bill and Charlie-"

"Don't forget Ginny."

"Ginny already knew she was the second person I told." Hermione said joining the conversation.

"Who was the first?"

"Me." Ron said as though it were the most obvious thing, which you know it was.

"YOU told Ron before us." George asked with much emphasizes

"Why I'm shocked are you George?"

"I'm shocked Fred. Are you shocked Ron."

"I'm the FATHER." Ron said making sure they heard the last word.

"Well I'll be the youngest brother's been de-flowered."

"And now he's bet us to having children? I'm shocked are you shocked Hermione?"

"Am I shocked that I'm pregnant? Hell yes! I mean why is the world being so cruel? I didn't do anything wrong." She babbled crying.

"I know Hermione." Ron said leading her to a chair.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your help, it's your fault I'm in this situation; you and your seductive ways!" Hermione lashed out.

"That's not entirely true, Hermione, I told you if you felt like I was going too fast, that you could-" Ron explained blushing at being under his older brother's watch.

"So now it's my fault?!?"

"No it's not I take full blame, I'm sorry for getting your pregnant I should have used the counter-conceptive charm or something or contained myself. For that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He pleaded.

"I'll considerate." She strutted into the bathroom.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"When she's calmed down a bit and her hormonal level goes from here-" Fred held his hand above his head "to here." He lowered it to by his waist.

"What about the other part?" Ron asked out curiosity.

"Well a she's a she and she's pregnant, so she will never be hormonal no matter what, even if she wasn't pregnant."

"I heard that Gorge." Hermione commented

"Just joking Hermione."

"Ron you stay here me and the boys need to have a little conference." She turned to Fred, or was it George, "Do you guys have any pears? I'm hungry." He handed her one. "This isn't a product is it?"

"No but that gives me an idea…" he trailed off

"You wanted to talk to us. George said lifting the curtain leading to the main room."

"She's leaving Ron for one of us. Pick me I'm far more dashing than them."

"But I'm charming."

"No, I'm not leaving Ron, I just want him to think I-"

"Ron think HA!" Fred interrupted while opening the shop for the day.

"So do guys have anything you know for-um-pregnant women?"

"Well that my dear depends on the circumstances?" He snapped his fingers.

"Like what?"

"Fred will help you fill out the form. I must go see to the other customers." He departed with an unnoticed wink to his twin.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She decided taking a deep breath.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months, one week, two days and twenty-one hours, thirty minutes, and-" she grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch "forty-five seconds give or take."

"Eww! You know the exact time you conceived?" Fred whisper-shouted.

"It's a guess on the minutes and seconds." She admitted blushing.

"That's so GROSS!" He bellowed causing the few customers to look at them. "Sorry."

"What's gross Fred?" George asked coming up behind him.

"She knows what time she conceived."

"That true?" He asked Hermione blushed harder mumbling something incoherent. "Come again."

"Yes. I know the time, and the look, feel smells, sounds of how it happened1I can't help it was Ron and everything about him's magical and unforgettable." She took a bit out of the nearly forgotten pair.

"It's official you're the weirdest girl we know."

"He's our brother, I didn't need to know that my poor innocent ears!"

"Your ears innocent? I think not. Next question."

"Are you having a single, twins, triplets excreta etcetera?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"No actually mum left that part out."

"Well then-um- I should tell you that we're-er-"

"Yes." Urged George.

"Twins." She whispered mutely

"What?"

"I just don't fell right telling you without Ron."

"Then let's get him." Fred grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the back room where Ron was pacing.

"I've decided to forgive you."

"Thank you."

"She wont tell us how many babies are dwelling among her womb."

"That's sick George, you know that?"

"Well she told us all about the magic of the conception and how she know exactly how long it's been, give or take a few seconds."

"Really?"

"Yes." she mumbled shyly blushing. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"You."

"Were having um twins possibly triplets." She said not looking at then. There was the clatter of a clipboard hitting the ground. " Hey they're kicking."

"May I?" Ron asked gingerly reaching out his hand.

"You may." He placed his hand where she indicated, "Isn't it magical."

"Ewww! You're talking to Ron I'll and you said magical…So are you going to finish the form?"

"Yes, Ron I'll be right back." She said following George.

"Do you have any allergies?"

""Yes, it's weird, but when I get to close to a SuDoku puzzle, my eyes get all itchy and watery I start sneezing and if I 'm exposed to long I break out in this rash."

"Okay…" He grabbed a sheet of the stack of papers and hold it in front of her."

"Ahh…SuDoku!"

"Sorry Hermy I had to get a laugh today."

"You own a joke shop!"

"Right-silence- Sorry." He cast a sticking charm on the silenced paper to the back of her school shirt, where it'd blend in as he "rubbed" her back forgiving."

"It's alright."

"Next question have you been admitted to the psycho ward lately."

"No but I passed out for a week and was admitted into Saint Mungo's

"That was also when Mum was there right."

"Yes."

"Have you- let's skip that question I don't want to know."

"No?"

"No."

"No!"

"Si Senorieta."

"You speak Spanish."

"You speak French."

"So…what's the next question?"

"Do you like the number 63"

"No, do you because you shouldn't trust them."

"I know, and I don't. Do you have a second brain?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it."

"No."

"Are you sure you might have a check it again."

"I'm sure."

"The rest of these question are stupid. Are you on drugs, alcohol anything like that?"

"Yeah I just want to kill off the children before they're even born."

"Really?"

"No."

"You didn't even need to answer those questions I was taking notes." Suddenly Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. "Are you okay?" she nodded still laughing.

"Mood swings I guess."

"How about this, you go back with Ron take the portkey, and I'll owl you the products."

"Okay." She strutted into the back room.

"You okay?" Asked a worried Ron.

"It's just mood swings why is everyone asking me that," Exploded Hermione out of nowhere!?!

"Alright Sorry I asked." Ron said backing away.

"Why you didn't want to. Didn't want to know about poor hormonal Hermione?" She ranted now in tears.

"Let's just go home, would you like that?"

"Yes." Ron picked up the box and held it out Hermione grabbed on; no sooner than she touched it they felt a familiar jerk behind their navels. Hermione shut her eyes from the spinning swirling world around her, which helped some with the nausea. THUD they hit the ground.

"Hermione so nice of you to drop in."

"That's right make fun of-" her sentence was cut short by the bile rising in her throat, she rushed off into the bathroom to spill out her stomach once again.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing Olivia just hormones and nausea form the portkey. Hello Patricia. Is Frank here?"

"No he got all upset about my complaining back so he just up-and-left, Harold went after him so it's just you and us girls."

"If you three want anything just call. Hermione you felling better?" she nodded coming into the room, "I'll be in the next room ladies." He walked out. _'They'll probably want me to massage their backs and ankles. I'll get the stuff.'_ Ron walked to the hall closet and picked up the box.

"Ron come here." He put down the box and rushed into the room where the girls currently dwelled.

"What?"

"My water just broke."

"Shit."

* * *

**The chapter's like three times as long as this so I divided it into three parts. The Letters that Destroyed the World Part II**


	14. Chapter 13 part II

A/N My poor, poor reviewers. I'm so sorry I didn't know it had been that long since I've updated. I'm sorry for the wait and poor grammar because I lost the corrected version and my beta's email has acted up. But alas the next chapter.

**Previously:**

"**My water just broke."**

"**Shit."**

The Letters that Destroyed the World Part II

"Breathe, you girls help her. You know deep breaths he hee hoo hee hee hoo." He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

Patricia 'n labor. To McGonagall **HURRY**!

-Ron

while calling Pig he tied it to his leg before turning back to the three pregnant teens. "Hermione you aren't up for much of a run are you?"

"Hello, six months pregnant." She exclaimed motioning towards her pregnant belly.

"Right. Patricia you an lean on me." She quickly did, as they set off for the Headmistresses office.

"What's wrong with her?" Someone asked in the hall, many others who stopped looked as though they were thinking the same thing.

"Nothing."

"Why's she leaning against you like that."

"She feel like it. Now MOVE!" They pushed their way through the crowd. Ad they came to McGonagall's office. They were attacked by a nervous angry concerned Frank."

"Why didn't you find me? I'm sorry. You alright?"

"I will be if you leave."

"Tris. I-"

"You heard the woman, Frank, leave."

"Frank stared for a second at Ron, before moving out the way. Hermione stayed behind.

"You can go Saint Mungo's anyway go to the maternity ward. It's underground." She told him before rushing up the spiral staircase with others.

"The contractions started at seven then I had another one at nine-thirty but I just thought they were just Boman Hick's contractions, then my water broke. What time was that Olivia?'

"Um… about ten-thirty I'd say."

"So the contractions are about an hour apart now."

"Let's get you to the hospital alright." McGonagall looked around the room as she made a port-key. "Where's Frank?"

"Don't say that name, he's an inconsiderate jerk." Patricia hissed.

"Grab on we've only got a minute."

Ron turned around as the others took hold of the book. "Are you coming Hermione?" She shook her head.

"I've had enough of port-keys today."

"Patricia I'm going to leave you with Olivia okay." He moved from them just seconds before they disappeared. "Want to floo there."

"Yeah I don't want to miss it. Do you think she'll be mad I told Frank to come? I know she'll want him later."

"No she wont be mad let's go." They slid into the fireplace together, Ron holding her and covering he eyes.

As they stepped out of the grate Olivia waved them over treading through the ward they went to her.

"McGonagall has to leave so we need to get over there fast." Quickly they made a sort of mad dash for Patricia's room.

"Where's Olivia and Hermione?! They can't leave me here alone!" echoed through the halls."

"Well all least we know that she's down here," Ron didn't even have to turn around to see the glares they were giving him he could feel them burning into his back, "I was kidding you know that." He added as they entered her room.

"Oh thank God you're here I was afraid that you left me to rot." Patricia exclaimed sitting up hugging each of them in turn before nurse came in.

"Hello Dearie. Feeling alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"A lot."

"Are you the father?"

"Yeah right like Hell I'd let him touch me. No offense Ron."

"None taken."

"Then you're here without him?'

"More or less."

"How far apart are your contractions?'

"An- hour I-" She before she began screaming in pain digging her nails into the nurse's forearm.

"Change that to forty-five minutes." Olivia said.

"Okay can you let go now?'

"It' hurts." The nurse pried her hands off of her arm.

"Want some thing for the pain?'

"I don't know."

"I'll bring something in case you change your mind." She said taking her leave

"I'll leave you to watch to take care of her I have a school to take care of Patricia." McGonagall said

making her presence renown.

"You can't leave."

"But I must." With hat final note she was gone.

"Did she leave almost-"

"Snape like?"

"Yeah."

"That's creepy."

"What?'

"You and Ron finishing each other sentence."

"Is not!" They objected in unison.

"Weird"

"You two sicken me."

"Do you have any parchment? I need to write something."

"Sure Pat." Hermione reached pulled out an automatic filling quill with sparkly green ink and handed it to her along with Ron's parchment.

"Thanks." She went and wrote:

No matter how much I hate you right now, Frank I need you. This doesn't mean that I'm forgiving you. But lets face it I need you here. You need to be here. Hurry she's coming soon.

"Hermione will you take this to him."

"Certainly," she left. Entering the hallway she saw Frank pacing. _Great now I don't have to go so far. _

"I can't go in there!" said exasperated heading toward the stairwell.

"Frank!" Hermione exclaimed, "Umm…Patricia wanted me to give you this." She said holding out the note, he came over to where she held it unsure even though it had his name on it,

Frank

A.

Brown

He flipped it over and over.

"Just open it!"

"Alright." He quickly read it, "She so wants me. Which room?"

"Five down on the left." Frank walked like a drunk sailor who's part monkey into the form."

"You came!"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." The others stepped out of the room to give them some alone time.

"Hey Hermione are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"What about you Olivia?"

"I miss Harold."

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"Sure; you lovely young-ladies stay here and make sure Patricia doesn't kill Frank."

"Sir yes sir." They chanted saluting before matching off. Once they were out of view Ron fled for the hills (actually it was the fireplace, but this is way cooler) He threw the Floo powder in the grate.

"Hogwarts, pregnancy ward." Ron bellowed into the Emerald flames. As he came upon his destination instead of the graceful entrance, he tumbled out in a heap on the floor.

"Hey Ron graceful aren't you."

"Like a swan."

"Where were you?"

"Saint Mungo's maternity ward, one of the girls has gone into labor."

"Is it Olivia, is she okay?" Herold said jumping up switching to panic mode.

"No, it's Patricia. Olivia just misses you."

"Oh."

"They sent me as their messenger boy. So hop into the mail bag."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just need to stop talking to Hermione come on."

"Alright." They cramped into the grate and with extreme difficulty, threw the powder and mumbled their destination. "Which way?"

"Follow me." Ron lead him down the stairs and through the maze of wards.

"Harold!" Olivia screeched. He ran towards her and took her up in his arms.

'I hear you missed me."

"It's so scary I mean I can see the pain she's going through, that's going to happen to me. If I didn't love both of you so much I think I'd abort this pregnancy."

"Don't think like that, hun. All the pain worth it; just think of all the joy he'll bring us."

"That's easy for you to say, he's not coming out of you through a hole," she held up her hands, "this big."

"She's got a point you know." Said Hermione from behind them. "I'm freaking out over here!"

"Shh…calm down babe." Ron said coming up behind her, placing his head on her right shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay I'm calm."

"It hurts so bad! You did this to me. I hate you!" Patricia scream reverberated off the walls.

"Now I'm not. I think I'm having a panic attack."

"You're not even in labor," Pointed out Ron.

"So in a few months I will be." Argued Hermione.

"Good point." Decided Ron as Hermione stated gasping for breath. "Breathe, breathe, calm down."

"It's not working." Noted Olivia.

"Alright you stay here with her, I'll go get some help."

"Okay."

"Right."

Ron left in search for Ian "the vender guy". He took the lift, which he just remembered was there, up to the cafeteria.

"Hello Mr. down-in-the-dumps. How's your fiancé?" Greeted Tonya

"Oh, our friend's gone into labor and now she's having a panic attack; so I was wondering if you knew where Ian is."

"I sure do dumpling, he's down on the 3rd floor in ward 103."

"Tanks, Tonya."

"No problem, hun. Here take this to your girl, might make her feel better."

"Thanks again." Ron called over his shoulder running off He ran down the stairs and crashed (literally) to a halt, when he reached the third floor, door. Walking he glanced at the numbers on the wards. '_100, 101, 102, 103_' he stepped in. "Ian?"

* * *

A/N Sorry for everything. Cliffhanger...sort of.


	15. Chapter 13 part III

And now the final installment of The Letters that Destroyed the World Previously: 

"**Ian?"**

The Letters that Destroyed the World Part III 

"Welcome back Mr. Weasley."

"Since you, you know checked on Hermione last time I was here; could you come with me she's having a panic attack in the maternity ward."

"All right give me a minute." Ian put the last few snacks in the machine. "It always gives you a free one after you fill it what do you want?"

"I don't know, Bertie Botts." Ron answered patience running thin.

"Alright." He pushed the buttons, then bent over and picked it up after it fell. "Here you go." Ian stood there shiftily for a moment. "Can I have them?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, whatever. Will you go save Hermione now?" Ron asked irritated.

"Who? Oh right fiancé. Let's go." They sprinted down stairs and skidded around corners. "Isn't she in her sixth month?" Ian asked as they were running.

"Oh yeah, will you give her her exam?"

"You do know that I'm not a certified doctor, right?'

"You were though weren't you?"

"Yes but-"

"That's good enough for me."

"Alright." They slowed down and caught their breath before entering the ward. "I don't remember why we were running." They strolled in all gentlemanly.

"I think she's finna pass out." Harold commented leaning over her pregnant frame, noticing the came in.

"Give her some room." Ian stood beside her and began sweet-talking her in a voice reserved for youngsters. "Hey I remember you, must have been the loveliest patient I've ever seen in a while. Could you come sit over her for me lean on me? That's right." He led her to a chair, crouched down in front of her, and checked her heart rate of a stampede of bulls. "You need to calm down. Those babies of yours don't like it. Hermione, it's alright; you know that there are pain killers we could take all of that away."

"JUST KILL ME, PUT ME OUT OF MY MISARY!" Patricia's screech ran through the door and flimsy walls, reverberating through the hall.

"I see why you're so worked up. Shh it's alright." Ian put a silence charm around them. "See no more yelling," he checked her heart rate again, it was considerably slower so he stood up and went to Ron. "Go talk to her or something. It's not like anyone's going to hear you there's a silencing charm around her."

"Okay, um someone brought this for you when you were treating her," Ron extend his hand with this parchment envelope, Ian took it.

"Thanks, go on."

Shakily Ian broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Mr. Ian Hooper,

It has come to our attention that you have treated a patient by the name Hermione Granger. Although that was all well and good, you broke your probation. The vending machine filling was

to keep you happy. That's why we're very sorry, but we have to let you go. Clean out your "office" get out. Nobody wants you here. Just go.

Signed,

The entire Saint Mungo's staff (except Tonya)

Healer DooschendaferHealer H. HeaturlyHealer C. HersheyHealer A. KissHealer M. DonaldsHealer V. ParkerHealer B. VerMeulen

Healer M. L. Daniel Healer D. PattersonHealer W. R. Walker

Mediwicth Wall 

"That's okay, I hate this establishment anyway," Ian fumed!

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Peachy keen. Hey, you calmed down."

"Yes, I'm fine now." She said Ron helping her up. "You said you remembered me didn't you?"

"Yes I did pretty lady."

"From when?"

"I did your first sonogram. Sorry you weren't all conscious and all that jazz, but you know had to make sure that you and your cargo were okay." Ian explained.

"Thank you so much for caring." Hermione shrieked enveloping him in a hormonal hug. "Ron said you were busy, but you came anyway." She whispered in his ear before stepping away form Ian "Would you mind giving my and Olivia our orderly exams?"

"Well…" he trailed off, but made the mistake of looking at her puppy-dog eyes and bottom lip trembling, he his hand and rubbed the back of his head; then shifted his line of vision to Olivia, who'd came from Patricia's room with her face not only mirroring Hermione's but with a sign of tears in her eyes. "I guess it couldn't hurt, seeing as I'm fired anyway." He whispered the last part to himself.

"Patricia's 9 cm dilated." Olivia said.

"Already?!?"

"Yes."

"But she's only been in labor for three hours."

"It seems this is going to be a quick delivery. Who's going to deliver her?" Ian asked now curios to see what was going on with them.

"I don't know, you're going to have to ask her." Frank said.

"Okay- wait aren't you the father?"

"Yes, but I don't know who it's going to be, she's mighty picky."

"Whatever can I go in?"

"Be my guest." Frank said doing a sort of butler-pointing-the-way-bow.

"Cool," Ian made his doctorly entrance. "Hello, Patricia, I believe."

"Yes, who are you?"

"Ian Hooper." He said matter-of-factly, coming around her tray of food. "How do you feel?'

"Like I'm about to squeeze a boulder out of a hole the size of a quarter."

"Then I take it you don't want your pudding then?'

"No, I don't like lemon."

"I'll take it so it doesn't go to waste."

"Whatever! OH IT'S A BIG ON!"

"Breathe in out hee hee hoo hee hee hoo."

"What's going on?" Frank asked coming in.

"She's having a contraction, go rub lower her back in slow circular motions."

"Like this?" Frank inquired.

"No slightly lower."

"Here?'

"Yeah, keep breathing Ptricia."

"Sorry."

"Just trying to ease your pain," Ian said getting a spoon. "Good-bye," he farewelled, opening the pudding and eating it.

"Is it okay?'

"The pudding? It's delicious the lemon makes it tart, but it's still sweet becau-" He began to describe but Ron cut him off.

"Not the pudding you idiot!" Ian spooned more in his mouth, "Patricia."

"Oh." He slurred through his mouthful of lemony goodness, before swallowing. "She's doing fine. I taught Frank how to calm her muscles during a contraction. It helps more than any of that other crap that they keep telling you to do. Except maybe pelting doctors with ice, that's loads of fun." He commented before going back to eating the lemony goodness that was commonly known as pudding. After a few minutes of anxious quite Ian spoke, "I don't know why people say hospital food is bad, it taste alright. Tonya can make anything taste good."

"Ian, Stop talking about food. Our friends in labor over there."

"So? I'm a doctor." Realizing his mistake he quickly recovered it. "I mean I'm not her doctor. Who's her doctor anyway?"

"We don't know they never said." Herold voiced for the group.

"Then I think we should be finding out." Ian went back into her group and calmly finished, "she's crowning."

"**WHAT!?!**" The group yelled in unison, panic stricken and baffled. Once again Ian went into the room.

"Hey Frank 'Tris, Whose your doc?"

"Um it's that name I can't pronounce, what is it 'Tris."

"Dr. Dooschendafer."

"Like the car?"

"Not any I've heard of."

"Where are they?"

"Not here."

"Then who's delivering you?"

"A nurse."

"Are you kidding me, a Nurse? Deliver you baby. Ha that's a laugh!"

"Why not?"

"Half of them are inexperienced. ¾ don't like blood gushed out with other fluids 100 of they're all idiots."

"But-what-baby-how-on my own?-crowning-wibba bachaugh-OW contraction!" Patricia babbled incoherently before pain overwhelmed her. Using the direction to his advantage Ian slipped back out into the hallway.

"She has no doctor' Well she does, but Dr. Dooschendafer isn't here today."

"So who's delivering her?"

"Apparently I am. Please don't make me mommy I don't wanna." Wailed Ian down on his knees when an owl flew down the hall Ian retrieved the letter and read it quickly.

_If you're reading this you're still in the building. GET OUT NOW! In exactly one hour we will be sending aurours through the building to forcefully retrieve you._

Healer DooschendaferHealer H. HeaturlyHealer C. HersheyHealer A. KissHealer M. DonaldsHealer V. ParkerHealer B. VerMeulen

Healer M. L. Daniel Healer D. PattersonHealer W. R. Walker

"Weird."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Ian lied stuffing the letter in his blazer pocket. "So, I have to go deliver your friends daughter now." He said spinning on his heels, causing his two letters to fly out of his coat pocket, and going for the ninillith time into Patricia's room. "Hey if you do everything I say then this will run smoothly," Ian commented pulling off his blazer and on a white doctorly coat and purple gloves. "I only know of muggle ways to deliver a baby. You see that thing that looks something like a medieval torture device?"

"Yeah."

"Put your legs on it. Your calves should sit right in the groove."

"It's cold."

"Yeah wells so's life." He said turning to face her, with her long dark locks plastered to her flushed face with sweat exhaustion written across every feature. "Have you been pushing without my tell you to, because her shoulders are practically out?"

"No she hasn't. Are you sure?" Frank responded coming over to take a look, but Ian held his arm up to stop him.

"Trust me, you so not want to come over here."

"Why not?"

"You'll faint, besides I need you up there to mop her face and hold her hand." Ian moved back down to his position. "Patricia I'm going to need you to push for me, get ready. One…two…three, push! That's it. You're doing fine take a rest, catch your breath. Get ready now…PUSH!"

Patricia pushed for a little while before giving up. "I can't do this. Let me go I'll just carry her around for the rest of my life."

"That'd look awfully funny when you walk though wouldn't it?"

"I don't care."

"Besides that whole 'rest of my life' thing would be seriously short for the both of you, because you're going to die. Just one more push should do it. Push, push for you're daughter."

"Okay for Sharpay."

"PUSH!" The room was filled with a baby's cry.

"You did it babe." Frank congratulated kissing Patricia's nose.

"Here dad you can cut the cord." Ian told Frank holding up the sterilized scissors.

"Wont it hurt?"

"No."

"Okay" Slowly Frank lowered the scissors and cut the cord.

"Ahhhhh!" Patricia shrieked, causing Frank to literally jump back in fright that he'd done something wrong, before she started laughing hysterically. "Just kidding," she started up again.

"At least she's still got her sense of humor." Ian pointed out taking the baby to wash her. "What are you going to name her?" he asked keeping up conversation.

"Anastasia Maurine Brown."

"Sharpay Elizabeth." They said at the same time.

"I just gave birth to her. Her name is going to be Sharpay Elizabeth."

"Here's your baby." I said handing her over to her mother.

"What's that on her hand?" Frank asked checking to make sure she had all her fingers and toes.

"Awww look how cute she is…is that a stamp?" Patricia wondered aloud admiring their precious gift.

"Look a diversion!" Ian yelped running out of the room laughing, but the laughter was gone as fast as it had come due to the four, well three, teenagers glaring at him. "What, no applause?"

"Ian," Hermione stepped forward, sure to make eye contact, "Are you or are you not an employed Healer?"

"I am employed just not as a Healer, actually I was fired from that as you can see if you read the letters."

"Why didn't you tell us?''

"I didn't want you to know. You needed help and I thought I was the only one who could help."

"I asked him to." All eyes turned to Ron. "The first time I met him…

Black and white flashback as Ron narrorates it

"It was November Hermione and I had decided to tell our parents, but it had gone horribly, horribly wrong. I was stabbed and broke my leg, mum had a slight concussion, and Hermione she got light headed and passed out. Though my leg still had a searing pain, I ran up and down the halls screaming for help. Then I came upon Ian here just standing by a vending machine he told me he was not only the vender guy but a healer too, so I lead him to you. He was walking really slowly, so I asked him if he was actually a qualified healer. Ian said he was, but had been put on probation for something, but he was qualified so I let him make sure you were okay.

Scene change

"This morning when we got here. Hermione had a panic attack. I panicked. There was only one person I knew that could help. Healer Ian Hooper. So I sought him out by asking his sister, whom I'd met last time I was here. She told me right where he was so I took off in the direction leaping down stairs, skidding corners until I got to him. I told him what was going on and we look off to aid her. It took him awhile, but Hermione finally calmed down, He delivered Patricia's baby. And now, we're here." the world shifted back to tech-ni color

"Have you ever considered a jog in narroration? You'd be really good." Ian asked Ron trying to make them forget about the conversation they were having.

"Thanks. You really thin so?"

"Of course I-"

"Ian. You're changing the subject." Olivia interrupted flatly.

"I know that. I was hoping you wouldn't, but oh well. You see if you read those letters then you know that I only have fifteen minutes until they come to literally drag me out of here. So continue yelling, but I'm going to high-tail it out of here in eleven minutes."

"Okay so why'd you do it?" Olivia asked.

"Do what?" Ian questioned in confusion.

"Go against your probation." Herold answered.

"Oh that!? Hermione needed help." Ian explained.

"You—just ugg—it's so black and white—just go. I know you did it out of the good of your heart but—Please leave I don't want you in anymore trouble because of me, Ian." Hermione stammered.

"I won't be seeing you ladies, gentlemen. Wish them the best of luck with their baby. Ian concluded bowing, before merrily skipping away.

"He's so gay!" Olivia muttered.

"I might be twenty feet away, but I can still hear you!" Ian notified.

"Sorry Ian!" They coursed.

"You guys," Frank whispered walking out of Patricia's room, holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, "There's someone I want you to met. This is Sharpay Elizabeth Brown." He introduced.

"Aww she's so cute." Olivia commented.

"Yeah." Frank agreed

"Sorry to leave you and your girls, but we should begetting back soon." Excused Ron.

"Oh, okay guys. Come back whenever." Frank whisper-shouted to their retreating backs.

The two still expecting couples flooed back to school through the Headmistress' office.

"How are Patricia and her new baby?" Said a portrait from behind them.

"They're fine, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said to the portrait of the withered old twinkle eyed man.

"Good, good."

"So long professor." Ron said leading them out of the office. Reaching the dorm they bid each other goodnight and retired even though it was only 7:30.

The next morning Hermione woke to find Ron gone and a note lying on his pillow…

My Dearest fiancé Hermione,

I'm sorry to say this, but at least I'm giving you about a two-year warning. Don't stress out over it, I don't want to complicate the pregnancy. I'm leaving. Not emotionally and romantically, but physically. Some time ago I promised Harry we'd help him with his destiny, you did too, but you're going to half to help from home. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Why can't I help from home too?' You should know by now that sometimes Harry can get caught up in the moment when discovering something new and possibly important and will want to attack. He needs someone there to watch his back. That someone should be me.

Signed,

Your Ron

**It's finally finished the longest chapter from Hell. Did you know that it has 28,127 characters total? Exhausting, I know. **

**I've come across quite a startling fact. Are you aware that thousands of people have read or accidentally clicked on my story yet I've only got about 70 reviews? Why is that? I'd really like some more reviews please. You're making me sad. ****:' **


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow it's been awhile and this is about the last chapter I'm going to write, it's been written for awhile, but as you know I'm lazy and a hippocrite. I personally think this suck, but you may think otherwise.**

**This was edited by my friend Koromo, she rules, go read her story Desperate Acts, it's amazing, but there are some New Moon spoilers in it, so read the Twilight series first by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter you'd be in trouble.**

**

* * *

****And the Songs that Brought it back Together**

Much later the day Hermione found the note

"There he is, Hermione, go get him," Neville said in a hushed voice, giving her a little shove.

"But-" Hermione protested

"No buts," he said.

"He's surrounded though," she whispered.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage?" Neville asked.

"Gone, with my virginity," Hermione replied bluntly.

"Just go!" Neville whisper-shouted, giving her a large shove.

As calmly as she could, Hermione walked over to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um...Ron? I…I er wanted to talk to you about something," she clarified as Ron led them away from the flock, arm over her shoulders.

"What is it?" He questioned once they were a fair distance away.

"Well, it's about this," Hermione motioned between them, "this," she put her hand over her heart, "this," she placed both their hands over her very pregnant belly, "but mostly this," she finished, fishing the note out of her bag.

"Uhh, Hermione, do we have to discus this now?"

"Yes," she firmly stated.

"Just read it; that explains everything."

"No, it doesn't. I want to know why you're leaving us!"

"I'm telling you, it's all there in black and white." He heatedly remarked, walking back towards his flock.

"_And I'm telling you  
__I'm not going  
__Even though rough times are showing  
__There's just no way, there's no way  
__We're part of the same place  
__We're part of the same time  
__We both share the same blood  
__We both have the same mind  
__And time and time we've had so much to see  
__I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there  
__And there's no way  
__No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
__There's no way  
__There's no way  
__Yeah scream and shout you can say what you want you're not leaving_ now  
_Push like I kill, there's no way I will  
__And I am telling you, You're no going  
__You're the best man I'll ever know  
__There's no way I could ever go  
__No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
__Not living without you  
__Not living without you, I don't want to be free  
__I'm staying, and you and you and you, you're going to love me  
__You're going to love me  
__Love me, love me, love me, love me, LOVE ME  
_YOU'RE GONNA LO-UH-UHOOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA-EH!

The atmosphere after she'd sung her heart out was thick with waiting and awe, for simply put, Ron was shocked. After a minute or two he broke the silence with the only thing that was on his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Were you even listening to the words?"

"Yes, yes I did. But babe…

_When I'm gone just carry on  
__Don't mourn  
__Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
__Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
__And I didn't feel a thang.  
__So baby, don't feel my pain just smile back._"

"Why did you have to choose a song that sounds like you're already dead and gone?"

"I wasn't aware of that. Sorry Hermione."

"You're forgiven."

"For…everything?" he asked slowly voice full of hope.

"No just for your song choice."

"We should stop listening to those muggle songs in the dorm."

"Yes, we should."

"Am I off the hook now?"

"No, Ron, so stop pushing it. You can go back about your business now." Hermione said before stalking away through the crowd, that they were unaware had gathered.

Olivia and Hermione decided to visit Patricia and little Sharpay Elizabeth.

"Hey guys," croaked Patricia's tired voice.

"Hey Patricia, we just wanted to sing a song to each you and the baby." Greeted Olivia.

"But it looks like you're tired, so we could come back later," Hermione added seeing Patricia yawn.

"No, it's fine, go ahead sing for us," She defended, propping herself up the infamous amount of pillows.

"Tris' I asked all over and they didn't have any of those; h-hello Hermione," Frank said coming in and giving her a hug, "Olivia." He hugged her too, then walked over and delicately picked up his beloved daughter and sitting on the edge of Patricia's bed. "I didn't know you guys were coming today."

"Well, Hun, they have a song for you girls."

"Is that so? Well have at it," Frank urged.

"Well this song's for Tris-"Hermione began.

"Cuz, baby, looks like you're going to make it after all," Olivia finished. Then the two girls harmonized their voices.

"_Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
__Who can take a nothing day and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
__It's you girl and you should know it  
__With each glance and every little moment you show it  
__Love is all around no need to waste it  
__You can have a town. Why don't you take it?  
__You're going to make it after all.  
__Love is all around no need to waste it  
__You can have a town. Why don't' you take it?  
__You're going to make it after all.  
__You are most likely to succeed  
__You have the looks and charms, and girl you know that's all you need  
__All the men around adore you  
__That sexy look will do wonders for you  
__Love is all around no need to waste it  
__You can have a town. Why don't you take it?  
__You're going to make it after all.  
__Love is all around. Why don't you take it all?  
__You're gonna make it after all._"

As their song came to an end, they burst into comical quiet applause and cheers.

"Thank you, thank you," curtsied Hermione and Olivia.

Sharpay began to cry.

"Don't you fret, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Olivia are going to sing you a song just you wait," cooed Frank after a minute she settled down. "Go ahead, she's calmed and waiting."

"Welcome to the world, dahlin'," Olivia greeted.

"Which isn't all it's cracked up to be," added Hermione

"_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waves for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move like today never happened  
Today never happened before  
Welcome to the fire (far out)  
Welcome to existence  
Attention is here  
Attention is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to life yourself off the floor  
Dare you to move  
I dare you to move like today never happened  
To day never happened  
Maybe redemption is stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here.  
Dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift your self up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you move like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before…" _

Once they'd finished, baby Sharpay began to giggle-gurgle.

"I think she liked it."

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, we really must be off; have to be back for class."

"Bye!" Frank and Patricia farewelled.

"And good luck to you," Olivia said.

"You're going to need it," chimed in Hermione as they entered they hall, before turning to Olivia. "Let's go back to school." Olivia nodded her agreement and they walked, well more of waddled-to the floo ports and were whisked away to the school, emerging through the Headmistresses' fireplace.

"Thank you for letting us go, they seemed to appreciate it."

"You are most welcome," McGonagall said, not looking up from her paperwork. The two pregnant teens went out the door and descended the stairs.

Now all they had to do was sneak back to the pregnancy ward to get their school things and all would be well…unless they ran into their over protective men. Their plan was going smoothly until they rounded a corner and ran into Snape, who wasn't at lunch like all of the other entire student body and faculty.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Sorry, Professor. We were just with the Headmistress," Hermione apologized.

"And why, may I ask, would two people in the condition such as yourselves be missing a meal-you could be replenishing that lessening supply you call energy?" Snape's greasy sexy-uhh, I mean slimy-voice jeered.

"We had to see Professor McGonagall about something, sir." Olivia explained.

"I see," He was sneering now.

"May we please go now sir? We need to get our books for class," Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late…for class that is," Olivia added

"Yes, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Purred Snape's sexy-er bad oily seductive evil man voice, rhetorically.

"See you later, Professor," Hermione said, before Olivia grabbed her elbow and drug her away, to break out into and extremely fast paced walk, which only stopped when they rested in the safety of the Pregnancy Ward.

"Where have you guys been?" A worried shadow standing in the bedroom doorframe holding three schoolbooks asked.

"Wha-oh, hey Hun, we were just, um…" Olivia began to answer.

"On a walk," Hermione quickly filled in.

"Well, we might have wanted to join you," Herold said.

"But we were catching up on some girl talk, you know. You wouldn't want to put up with that right?" Hermione replied a little defensively.

"Okay, I hope you had fun. So, I was here to personally escort you to class," he said, showing them he had their bags.

"We can make it on our own, honestly!" Hermione lashed out.

"It wasn't my idea," Herold defended.

"I don't care; I'll walk to class on my own, thanks," she screeched, ripping her bag out of his hands and storming off to find Ron. Upon sighting him, Hermione threw herself at him sobbing uncontrollably, paying no attention to their classmates around them.

Ron embraced her and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "How my Baby Mama?" he asked leading them away to a corner.

"I'm a big girl. I can walk myself. I'm a big girl," she babbled shaking her head into Ron's now tear stained shoulder.

Ron held her comfortingly in his arms. "I know you're a big girl, I know."

"He-herold doesn't," Hermione hiccupped as Harry came over to see what was wrong with his friends.

"Why do you say that?"

"He won't let me walk down the halls alone."

"I don't think he doesn't know you're a big girl, just more worried about my babies in here," he said, placing his hand on her belly.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's all right," Harry said making his presence known before "singing"

_It's all right Oh yeah  
__They say it's all right  
__They say it's all right  
__They say it's all right, have a good time cuz it's all right  
__Whoa, it's all right  
__Now we gonna move it slow  
__When the lights are low  
__When you move it slow it feels like a moon cuz it's all right  
__Whoa, it's all right  
_Now listen to the beat  
_And kind of tap your feet  
__You got soul!  
__Everybody knows that it's all right.  
__Whoa it's all right  
__When you wake up early in the morning  
__Feeling sad like so many of us do.  
__Hum a little soul, make life your goal and surly some things got to come to you  
__And you gotta say it's alright  
__Ya say it's all right  
__Say it's all right, have a good time cuz it's all right  
__Everybody clap you hands  
__Give yourself a chance  
__And you got soul!  
__Everybody knows that it's all right.  
__Whoa it's all right  
__Someday I'll find me a woman  
__Who will love me treat me real nice  
__When my roads got to go  
__My love she will know  
__For morning noon and in the night  
__And she's gonna say…that it's alright!  
__They say it's all right  
__Say it's all right  
__Have a good time cuz it's all right  
__Whoa it's all right  
__Everybody clap your hands  
__And give yourself a chance  
__And you got soul!  
__Everybody knows that it's all right.  
__Whoa it's all right  
__You've got soul  
__Everybody knows that it's all right.  
__Whoa it's all right._

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're welcome Hermione, come on, let's go to class," he urged jerking his head in the direction of the classroom.

"Yeah, let's go," She agreed, hooking her arm at his elbow and handing him her bag.

"That's right, ignore your fiancé!" Ron called to their retreating backs.

"I was planning on it," retorted Hermione.

"There's a spider on your bag," Harry pointed out. " Do you want me to kill it?"

"No, it's March 14th."

"Yes, that is the date."

"I know, but it's _March 14__th__."_

"What's so special about March 14th?"

"It's Save a Spider Day!"

"Oh."

"Save it, Harry."

"I'll just put it on the window sill. That float your boat?"

"Okay, just don't hurt it," She pleaded to Harry as he picked up the spider and carried it towards the window gently placing it down before bursting into song.

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout  
__Down came the rain and washed the spider out  
__Out came the sun and dried up all the rain  
__And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again"_

"Being spontaneous? I think I like it."

"Cool beans, Harry, cool beans."

"Hot tamales, Hermione, hot tamales."

"What?"

"Just made it up."

"We're late for class."

"You have an excuse: Save a Spider day."

"And singing songs?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N that's all I have for know. I meant to actually get this out in time form March 14****th****, since I've had it written for months, I just never got around to typing it until about a week into April. And that was months ago. **


End file.
